La Ultima Batalla
by Uchiha1507
Summary: Despues de que pase 1 año desde que derroten a Lucemon un grupo de 10 chicos tendra que pedirle ayuda a los niños elegidos, los Tamers y los viejos portadores de los Digispirits de los Guerreros Legendarios para que puedan destruir a un "viejo enemigo"... jejeje ya he actualizado la segunda parte de mi pelea jejejeje y ademas la trama esta tomando un giro inesperado
1. Chapter 1

_**La última batalla**_

_**Prologo**_

**Disclamer: **Digimon no me pertenece excepto los personajes que invente como los portadores nuevos portadores de los 10 guerreros legendarios jejeje

Bueno este es mi primer fic en en publicarlo y quisiera que le den una oportunidad, este es un Crossover entre las 4 primeras temporadas de digimon pero empieza 1 año despues de que "derrotaran a Lucemon", lo puse entre comillas por algo que leeran mas adelante espero que les guste y ademas de que aqui los personajes tendran su nombre como aparecen en Latinoamerica no como la version Japonesa jejeje

Ahora si a leer y espero que lo disfruten (por favor dejen rewier)

de una vez actualizare descuiden

_**Prologo**_

_**EL LLAMADO **_

Había pasado ya 1 año desde la derrota de Lucemon. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que el mal no había sido derrotado. En el digimundo había un grupo de 10 chicos los cuales estaban corriendo para intentar llegar a un lugar en específico. Ese lugar era conocido como la Terminal del Bosque en el cual se escondia uno de los 3 grandes castillos pertenecientes a Los 3 Grandes Angeles del Digimundo.

-Ya llegaron Rey Seraphimon-Aviso Sorcerymon

-Gracias Sorcerymon, por favor has que pasen-ordeno Seraphimon y Sorcerymon con una reverencia salio y fue a llamar a los visitantes que habian sido llamados. Al pasar tocaron el gran porton y despues de resivir un "Pasen" entraron a la sala de juntas de Los 3 Grandes Angeles del Digimundo-Que bueno que llegaron Guerreros Legendarios-saludo Seraphimon a lo cual los 10 chicos hicieron una reverencia al estar enfrente a Los 3 Grandes Angeles del Digimundo

-¿Para que nos necesitan Majestades?-Pregunto un chico de cabellera azebache y ojos del mismo color el cual llevaba un atuendo Negro con Gris que consistia en Un Jeans color negro, una polera pegada color negra con letras grisaceas que dicen "Like Dead", unas deportivas color grises, una chaqueta color negro con toques grisaceos, una cadena con un pedazo de Chrome Digizoid Negro pulido y tambien una etiqueta con un extraño emblema correspondiente al emblema de la oscuridad, tambien portaba una pulsera negra con la letra "A" hecha a mano-¿si se pudiera saber?

-Alfredo que impaciente eres…-le dijo Seraphimon al chico de nombre Alfredo-pero si, lo que pasa y seguramente ya muchos sabran es que hay rastros de maldad en el digimundo y tambien corren rumores de que Lucemon ha vuelto a despertar y esta uniendo tropas para hacer su ejercito y conquistar el digimundo-dijo Seraphimon lo cual sorprendio a casi todos excepto a Alfredo, y a otros 2 chicos los cuales eran de cabellera castaña, uno con ojos cafes y el otro de color azul, el primero usa un atuendo de color rojo que consiste en una polera roja con letras doradas que dice "rock is cool", unos Jeans color rojo, unas deportivas rojas con toques anaranjados, una cadena con un fragmento Chrome Digizoid Rojo y una etiqueta con el emblema del valor, ademas de una pulsera hecha a mano con la letra "T" de color roja; el segundo usa un atuendo de color blanco con azul el cual consiste de una polera blanca con letras de color azul que dice "light is power" unos jeans color Blanco con toques azules, unas deportivas blancas con toques celestes, una cadena con un fragmento de Chrome Digizoid Azul y una etiqueta con el emblema de la Amistad, ademas de una pulsera hecha a mano con la inicial "D" de color Azul con Blanco

-Eso ya lo sabiamos… bueno al menos nosotros 3 pero; ¿que tiene de extraño eso?-dijo el chico de blanco a lo cual todos lo miraron con una expresion de "¿Qué te pasa?"

-Dan, Dan, Dan,… eso es muy importante ya que eso quiere decir que algo trama Lucemon, ademas de que el ya tiene un ejercito creado por los digimon de las tinieblas resusitados-dijo esta vez Ophanimon la cual se le acerco para que no se sintiera mal por preguntar cosas las cuales tenia derecho-descuida pero la pregunta seria ¿para que reune mas digimon?

-Creo que esa respuesta vendra mucho mas rapido de lo que esperabamos-dijo el chico vestido de rojo a lo cual todos lo miraron preguntandose "¿Por qué lo dices?"

-¿A que te refieres Takuya?-pregunto esta vez una chica de cabellera y ojos color negro ella usa un atuendo de color Morado con Rosado que consiste en una blusa color morada con flores rosadas, unos jeans negros con toques morados, unas deportivas color morado, una etiqueta con el emblema del amor; y una pulsera hecha a mano con la letra "Y" y un corazon

-A lo que me refiero Yumi es que mi Digivice acaba de activarse y rastreo mucha energia acumulada en el Area Oscura-dijo Takuya a lo cual todos se impresionaron ya que el Area Oscura es dificil de atravesar y la mayoria muere al apenas entrar

-Entonces Guerreros Legendarios, su mision sera ir y ver que esta ocurriendo ahí y detenerlo a toda costa-dijo esta vez Cherubimon con lo cual los 10 chicos asintieron con un "como usted diga Magestad" y partieron al Area Oscura

-¿Que crees que sea Takuya?-pregunto un chico de ojos cafes el cual llevaba una gorra en su cabellera negra color café y tenia un atuendo color café que consistia en una polera color café con letras marrones que decian "Peace and Love", unos jeans color cafes unas deportivas color café con negro y una etiqueta con el emblema de la sinseridad

-No lo se Alexis, pero sea lo que sea, si esta en el Area Oscura no debe ser nada bueno-contesto Takuya a lo cual todos se preocuparon

-Chicos no se atrasen debemos apurarnos-ordeno Alfredo a lo cual todos asintieron con un "si" y corrieron mas rapido hasta llegar a la entrada a un pozo por el cual se podia entrar al Area Oscura

Al entrar contemplaron lo que pasaba ahí, muchos digimon de tipo Angel Caido, tipo Demonio y Digimon Virus estaban ahí rodeando una esfera en la cual se encontraba encerrado Lucemon y todos estaban creando un circulo y oian las palabras de Lucemon el cual parecia que recitaba un viejo conjuro

-¿Qué estara diciendo?-pregunto un chico de ojos miel, cabellera negra, vestido con un atuendo de verde con gris que consistia en una polera color verde con letras grises que decia "Heavy Metal" unos jeans grises con toques verde oscuro, unas deportivas verde con gris y una etiqueta con el emblema de la esperanza

-No lo se Angel, parece como si resitaran un conjuro, pero no logro a escuchar que clase de conjuro es-hablo esta vez una chica de pelo color celeste, ojos color verde jade, vestida con un atuendo color celeste con blanco y amarillo que consistia en una blusa color amarillo con una minifalda color blanco con 2 tirantes a los lados color celeste, unas calcetas color blanco con amarillo, unas zapatillas color celeste, unos guantes que le llegaban a la mitad del antebrazo color celeste y una etiqueta con el emblema de la pureza

-¿Tu crees Runo?-pregunto Dan

-Pienso lo mismo que Runo, pero para averiguarlo tendremos que acercarnos a ellos un poco mas-dijo Alfredo por lo cual todos asintieron y con un "si"di parte de los chicos, se fueron acercando hasta escuchar el conjuro

-_potestate tenebrarum ego invocabo, hoc carmine volo porta erunt in pedibus meis ire in et ad imperium volo fortitudo rebus feliciter porta potestate tenebrarum invocabo hoc carmen volo porta erunt in pedibus meis ire in et ad imperium volo fortitudo rebus feliciter porta potestate tenebrarum ego invocabo te, eaque cupio Vitae erunt in pedibus meis ire in et ad imperium volo fortitudo rebus feliciter porta potestate tenebrarum ego invocabo, hoc carmine volo porta erunt sub scabillo pedum meorum Lorem tempore reverteris ad regendum esse potest, porta sit amet Lorem meo virtutem_-recito Lucemon con lo cual se habrio un portal en el tiempo dentro del cual los chicos al querer detenerlo cayeron dentro junto con Lucemon y otros 4 digimons malignos.

Que les parecio?... por favor dejen rewiew con sus comentarios jejeje... hasta el proximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo I**_

_**EL VIAJE AL PASADO Y EL ENCUENTRO CON LOS VIEJOS EQUIPOS **_

_**PARTE I**_

En Odaiba un grupo de 12 chicos estaban sentados en el parque recordando los tiempos en los cuales ellos tenian la tareas de salvar al Digimundo; ellos eran Tai Kamilla, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzi Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, TK Takaishi, Kari Kamilla, Davis Motomilla, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida y Ken Ichijouji.

-Como extraño a Veemon-menciono Davis

-Si, yo tambien extraño a Patamon-dijo TK

-Yo a Agumon-dijo Tai

-Yo a Gabumon-dijo Matt

-Yo a Gatomon-dijo Kari

-Ya chicos no se lamenten, despues de todo tengo la certesa de que los volveremos a ver muy pronto-menciono Ken por lo cual todos se animaron un poco mas

-¡Oigan chicos!-dijo Izzi

-¿Qué pasa Izzi?-pregunto Joe

-¡Acabo de resivir un mensaje del Señor Gennai!-dijo Izzi emocionado

-¡Y ¿Qué dice?!-pregunto Sora

-Dice:

_Niños elegidos, lamento mucho haber tenido que descomunicarme por ustedes por 3 años pero es que el digimundo en este tiempo sufrio muchos cambios, al principio el digimundo solo cambio de apariencia pero despues de unas semanas los digimon empezaron a cambiar, ya no vivian pacificamente y empesaron a pelear entre ellos y a absorver su informacion, asi que como medio de proteccion decidí cerrar la puerta al digimundo y resguardar a sus digimon para que no sufrieran los mismos cambios que los demas digimon y siguieran siendo amables y pacificos, despues de unos meses, otros niños elegidos llegaron al digimundo a salvar a un compañero digimon de los sirvientes de las Bestias Sagradas: Los Devas, ellos ademas descubrieron que ese digimon tenia la llave de la digievolucion, y que en realidad era mejor conocido como la Digi-entelequia ademas que tambien descubrieron que habia un programa conocido como D-Reaper el cual era un programa antiguo que servia para eliminar informacion que ya no era util y asi tener mas espacio en el ordenador, ese programa habia ido evolucionando junto con el Digimundo, y al evolucionar llego a un punto en el cual tenia mente propia y empezo a destruir a los digimon porque creia que eran informacion inutil, los nuevos niños elegidos junto con sus digimon ayudaron a las 4 Bestias Sagradas ayudaron a detener al D-Reaper y a hacer que volviera a ser un programa primitivo pero eso hizo que la puerta al digimundo se cerrara y ya no se volvería a abrir a menos que el digimundo estuviera de nuevo en problemas. _

_Asi el digimundo como habia quedado destruido la mayor parte volvio a evolucionar pero eso provoco que el tiempo en el digimundo volviera a pasar de forma lenta y asi decidi meter a los nuevos digimon elegidos en un espacio especial donde el tiempo corre igual que en el mundo humano, el digimundo volvio a ser gobernado esta vez por un digimon llamado Lucemon que por un tiempo goberno con paz y armonia pero al tener el poder absoluto del digimundo se fue corrompiendo hasta que empezo a maltratar a los digimon, eso hizo que 10 digimon legendarios se rebelaran contra Lucemon y que pelearan hasta enviarlo y encerrarlo en el Area Oscura, para eso tuvieron que usar todos sus poderes y se transformaron en 20 digispirits; 10 de forma Humana y 10 de forma Bestia, los cuales fueron entregados a los nuevos reyes del digimundo Los 3 Grandes Angeles del Digimundo que son: Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon. Ellos escondieron los digispirits en distintas partes del digimundo y por muchos milenios hubo paz hasta que Lucemon, el cual seguia vivo y queria escapar del Area Oscura, logro controlar a Cherubimon y lo convirtio en su contraparte Kerpymon. Kerpymon decidio hacer que los digimon de tipo Bestia se revelaran contra los 2 angeles de tipo Humano y asi Kerpymon secuestro a Ophanimon, y derroto a Seraphimon, despues de eso Kerpymon decidio usar sus 5 digispirits y convertirlos en sus guerreros personales los cuales les entregaria el Digicode del digimundo y harian estragos en el digimundo, Ophanimon al ver que Kerpymon queria destruir el digimundo llamo a 5 niños a que pelearan junto con el poder de los 5 digispirits faltantes y les otorgo el digivice, ellos encontraron sus 5 digispirits de tipo humano y sus 5 digispirits de tipo animal con los cuales derrotaron a 4 de los 5 guerreros y obtuvieron sus digispirits, despues de eso fueron a la guarida de Kerpymon a pelear con el y pero en el camino descubrieron que el 5 guerrero, el de la oscuridad era en realidad un humano con el poder de la oscuridad, y cuando lo derrotaron purificaron sus digispirits y obtuvieron un nuevo compañero, cuando llegaron al castillo de Kerpymon descubrieron que ahí se encontraba atrapada Ophanimon y que Kerpymon habia planeado todo para obtener los digispirits y absorber su poder, por lo cual cuando liberaron a Ophanimon, ella tuvo que defender a los niños y se sacrifico para hacer que Kerpymon fuera purificado, dandoles a los chicos nuevos poderes, despues de derrotar a Kerpymon y volver a hacer que fuera Cherubimon, descubrieron que en realidad su trabajo en el digimundo no habia acabado ya que el digimundo seguia con agujeros y tambien descubrieron un nuevo enemigo llamado Los Caballeros de la Realeza quienes eran los caballeros: Dynasmon y LordKnightmon; los cuales ayudaron a Lucemon a poder escapar, cuando Lucemon escapo absorbio los datos de Los Caballeros de la Realeza y a la vez tambien sus objetivos los cuales eran conquistar al digimundo, al absorber sus datos evoluciono a Lucemon Modo Caido y destruyo las lunas en las cuales estaban los niños, regresando asi al Area Oscura y usando el digicode del digimundo logro abrir un portal por el cual intento llegar al mundo humano, no sin ser derrotado por los niños los cuales convinaron los digispirits para crear a un nuevo digimon conocido como Soosanomon el cual derroto a Lucemon atravesandolo por la mitad, pero lo que ellos no sabian era que gracias a eso Lucemon logro digievolucionar a Lucemon Modo Satan y fue en camino al mundo humano, por suerte los niños lograron derrotarlo y regresaron la paz al digimundo, regresando al mundo humano._

_Despues de eso el digimundo volvio a transcurrir el tiempo normalmente pero todavia la puerta sigue cerrada, asi que necesito que ustedes niños elegidos vayan a la estacion de trenes de Odaiba y bajen por el asensor hasta el ultimo piso, ahí los estara esperando un trailmon con el cual regresaran al digimundo a ayudar a alguien._

-Eso es todo lo que dice el mensaje-comento Izzi despues de leerlo

-Wow no puedo creer que hayan mas niños elegidos-comento Ken-y yo crei que ya habia paz en el digimundo

-Eso significa que debemos ir a la estacion del tren de Odaiba para viajar al digimundo a ver a nuestros amigos-dijo Tai emocionado

-Que esperamos, vamos-dijo Davis emocionado de ver de nuevo a Veemon

que les parecio?... por favor dejen rw con sus criticas y opiniones jejejej cualquier opinion sirve :p sayonara se despide Uchiha 1507


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo II**_

_**EL VIAJE AL PASADO Y EL ENCUENTRO CON LOS VIEJOS EQUIPOS**_

_**PARTE II**_

En la ciudad de Shinyuku 5 chicos están charlando recordando sus aventuras junto con sus compañeros digimon y en especial cuando viajaron al digimundo a rescatar a culumon de las garras de los devas, o cuando se enfrentaron al D-Reaper y salvaron tanto al mundo humano como al digimundo, tambien cuando 4 de ellos se fusionsron con sus digimon para crear la evolucion de etapa Mega; ellos eran: Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Ryo Akiyama y Suzie Wong.

-Aaaahh! Como extraño a Guilmon-menciono Takato cuando terminaron de recordar sus aventuras

-Si, yo extraño demasiado a Renamon, como me gustaria volver a verla-dijo Rika que estaba a la par de Takato

-Espero que algun día pueda volver a ver a Terriermon-dijo Henry el cual estaba viendo hacia el parque, cuando de repente a Takato le llega un mensaje a travez del dispositivo que le habia dado Yamaki despues de que salvaran al mundo, por si la puerta se volvia a abrir o por si un salvaje aparecia-¿Que pasa Takato?, ¿quien te envio el mensaje?-dijo Henry a lo que Takato saco el dispositivo

-Dejame ver-dijo Takato mientras abria el mensaje-Es de Yamaki-dijo Takato al ver el remitente del mensaje

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-pregunto Ryo a lo cual Takato se puso a leer el mensaje el cual decia asi:

_**Ola chicos, lamento mandarles un mensaje pero estoy ocupado, solo queria informarles de que ha aparecido un digiportal en el parque de Shinyuku asi que tengan cuidado ya que un salvaje puede aparecer, aunque tambien si quieren pueden ir a ver que pasa, talvez aparescan sus viejos amigos, ahí ustedes sea lo que sea mandenme una respuesta para tener preparado algo en caso de emergencia.**_

_**Sr. Yamaki**_

-Deberiamos de ir-menciono Suzie

-Si, tal vez tengamos suerte de volver a ver a nuestros amigos-dijo Rika la cual se levanto muy rapido

-Es cierto estamos cerca, podriamos ir a echar un vistaso-comento Ryo

-Esta decidido, vamos a ver si aparecen nuestros amigos-sentencio Takato

De inmediato todos fueron al parque de Shinyuku en el cual se encontraron con un chico de cabellera blanca, y traje negro y ojos morados y zapatillas azules cerca de el digiportal por lo cual los Tamers se sorprendieron demasiado y se asercaron a donde estaba

( . /_cb20111228050549/digimon/images/c/c7/Ryouma_Moga mi_ ahi esta una fotografia de cómo esta vestido jejeje pero la camisa de abajo es negra y los zapatos azules)

-Ola Tamers-dijo el extraño muchacho

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Henry

-Soy un Tamer al igual que ustedes-dijo el chico

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Suzie

-Me llamo Takeshi Moggi-dijo el extraño chico-¿Qué no piensan venir?-pregunto para luego adentrarse al digiportal

-Deveriamos seguirlo, es muy peligroso que este solo un muchacho en el digimundo-dijo Ryo a lo cual todos entraron al digiportal para poder encontrar al chico y hacer que todos regresaran, pero cuando entraron el digiportal se cerro y ya no podrian regresar.

Cuando entraron al digiportal cayeron desde una gran altura y quedaron desmayados en el suelo pero lo extraño es que el otro chico ya no estaba ahí pareciese como si uviera caido en otro lugar del digimundo, y lo mas extraño es que ese lugar no se parecia al digimundo que ellos recordaban

-¿Donde se habra metido ese chico?-pregunto Takato el cual acabava de despertar y se esteba levantando

-No lo se, pero aquí no esta-menciono Henry

-Oigan chicos, esto no parece ser el digimundo-dijo Ryo despues de percatarse que no se miraba la Tierra en el cielo ni que habian columnas de luz rondando, ademas se podia ver a la perfeccion el cielo-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto despues de que se hubiera levantado

-¡Takato!-gritaron y de la nada algo se le tiro encima a Takato lo cual hizo que se callera y lograra ver mas detenidamente lo que habia caido ensima de el, que era Guilmon

-¡Guilmon!-grito Takato abrazando a su digimon compañero y apachurandolo-cuanto te extrañe, no sabes cuanto-menciono ya cuando se levantaron y se sacudio el polvo

-Guilmon tambien te extraño Takato-dijo Guilmon para luego irse corriendo, lo cual sorprendio a los Tamers los cuales lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a una parte donde estaban sus otros digimon y ahí tambien estaban otros digimon los cuales no habian visto

-¡Renamon!-

-¡Terriermon!-

-¡Monodramon!-

-¡Lopmon!-

Gritaron los Tamers al ver a sus camaradas digimon de nuevo despues de tanto tiempo y los fueron a abrazar ya que hace tiempo que no los veian

-Guilmon, ¿asi que ellos son sus compañeros humanos?-pregunto un digimon dinosaurio color azul con un pequeño cuerno en el hocico

-Si, ellos son los amigos de Guilmon-comento Guilmon muy alegre

-Culu, culu, Culumon esta feliz de verlos de nuevo, culu-menciono Culumon el cual estaba revoloteando alrededor de todos-culu, culu, ya tenemos que irnos, culu-dijo despues de un rato Culumon

-¿A dónde se van?-pregunto Takato

-Ustedes tambien tienen que venir, vamos a esperar a unos amigos en otro lado, ademas les vamos a presentar a un amigo nuestro-comento Culumon a lo cual todos fueron siguiendo a Culumon hasta un lugar donde aparecian vias de ferrocarril, 2 vias paralelas de 2 cuevas distintas

-¿Quién es ese viejo que esta ahí?-pregunto Suzie al ver a un anciano esperando en medio de los ferrocarriles

-¡¿A quien le dices anciano niña insolente?!-grito el viejo a lo cual a todos les callo una gota estilo anime-Mi nombre es Gennai-dijo despues de calmarse

-¿Cómo es que otro humano pudo entrar al digimundo?-pregunto Takato a lo cual Gennai les respondio

-Yo no soy un humano, yo soy una base de datos mas primitiva que la de los digimon-comento Gennai a lo cual todos se quedaron iguales-Es decir, yo no soy ni humano ni digimon, pero mi base de datos tiene forma humana-respondio a lo cual ahora todos entendieron, despues se escucho un gran rujido proveniente de los tuneles y una lombriz roja aparecio en uno, la cual se detuvo y abrio los bagones en los cuales se encontraban.

Lo siento si quedo un poco corto... pero es que no tenia mucha inspiracion... por favor dejen Rewiew con sus opiniones! Se despide **Uchiha1507**


	4. Chapter 4

Perdon por no haber publicado el capitulo ayer pero mi madre, tan inoportuna como siempre, me pidio que le diera la computadora y yo no habia terminado el capitulo, asi que no pude terminar el capitulo, asi que hoy lo tuve que terminar y aquí esta mi creacion, espero que les guste, y no se alebresten que pronto van a ver que sucedió en el primer capitulo despues de que los guerreros legendarios cayeran en el portal, pero antes tenia que reunir a los grupos lo cual pasa hoy, lean y espero que lo disfruten, COMENZAMOS

**Disclamer:** lo de siempre

* * *

_**Capitulo III**_

_**EL VIAJE AL PASADO Y EL ENCUENTRO CON LOS VIEJOS EQUIPOS**_

_**PARTE III**_

En la ciudad de Shibuya, mas especifico en una simple casa, a las 8:30 de la mañana se levandata un chico de unos 12 o 13 años de cabellera café, ojos cafes, y tez morena, este chico se llama Takuya Kanbara, y apenas se despierta toma una ducha y se pone su tipico traje color rojo con sus tipicos googles, despues se dispuso a desayunar y cuando acabo recibio una llamada de su amiga Zoe la cual lo llamo para que se reunieran en un parque que estaba cerca de su casa,

-¿Alo?-

-¿Takuya?, hola soy Zoe-

-hola Zoe, ¿como estas?-

-Bien, Bien ¿y tu?-

-Tambien estoy bien, ¿y esa novedad?, ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, solo que queria que nos reunieramos los 9:00 a.m. en el parque que queda cerca de tu casa-

-Esta bien voy para alla-

Takuya termino de cenar y le aviso a su madre que iba a salir

-¡Mamá voy a salir, vuelvo al rato!-

-¡Vaya hijo, te cuidas!-

-¡Esta bien mamá!-

Takuya agarro su celular y emprendio la caminata hasta el parque el cual no estaba tan lejos, solo a unas cuadras de su casa, ademas le sobraba tiempo asi que se fue tranquilo y calmado, pensando en sus grandes aventuras y en todo lo que vivio junto con sus amigos y sus digispirits

-"Ahhh! Extraño demasiado transformarme en Agunimon, BurninGreymon, Aldamon, KaiserGreymon y Soosanomon; como me gustaria volver a hacerlo fue una experiencia inolvidable, pero me recuerdo que Agunimon me dijo que nos volveriamos a encontrar, y esa es mi esperanza, con eso en la mente puedo seguir dia a dia, ya que se que pronto volvere al digimundo a reunirme con Bokomon y Neemon, y tambien que volvere a ser Agunimon del Fuego"-

Con ese pesamiento Takuya llego al parque con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todos se preguntaron que porque esa sonrisa, pero nadie se atrevio a preguntar en voz alta, y como siempre, el fue el ultimo en llegar pero no le importo ya que el estaba muy contento despues de todo y ni eso le iba a quitar esa sonrisa que tiene

-Ya llegue chicos, ¿para que la reunion?-pregunto Takuya

-Es para que nos juntemos, ya que hace 2 semanas fue nuestra ultima reunion y bueno, ya que nos hicimos grandes amigos despues de nuestra aventura en el digimundo, pues que pasaria si nos reunieramos cada 2 semanas, para ponernos al dia de nuestras vidas y tambien convivir como el equipo que fuimos y los amigos que somos-dijo Zoe sacando una gran sonrisa de parte de todos, en especial de Takuya el cual estaba embobado por Zoe-Bueno, ¿quien empieza?-pregunto Zoe

-Yo, yo quiero comenzar-se ofrecio Takuya a lo cual todos asintieron y el empezo a hablar-Bueno, desde que termino nuestra mision en el digimundo, pues decidi concentrarme en un deporte en especifico el cual practicar y me interesaron 3 en especial: el futbol, el basquetbol y el beisbol; lo malo es que no me decido por cual y empese a practicar los 3 pero es demasiado agotador practicar 3 deportes distintos seguidos, jejeje-termino de hablar Takuya a lo cual a todos les cayo una gota estilo anime

-Bueno, ¿cual representa un mayor reto para ti?-pregunto Koji a lo cual Takuya se quedo pensando hasta que respondio

-El beisbol-dijo Takuya desilusionandose ya que el le gustaba mucho ese deporte

-Pues ya tienes tu deporte-le dijo esta vez Kouichi a lo cual Takuya no entendio y se le quedo mirarndo como si hubiera dicho una idiotez a lo cual Kouichi le tuvo que explicar-Al ser el deporte que te cueste mas, es el que tienes que perfeccionar, ademas a ti te gustan los retos y ¿que mejor reto que mejorar en un deporte el cual te cueste?-dijo Kouichi a lo cual Takuya sonrie y le asiente

-Gracias, me han facilitado las cosas-dijo Takuya a lo cual todos sonrieron- Y ahora, ¿quien sigue?-pregunto Takuya a lo cual Tommi levanto la mano

-Yo, yo sigo, bueno desde que regrese del digimundo e madurado demasiado ya que ahora comprendo que mi hermano me trata asi porque me protege y me cuida, ademas ahora ya no soy tan dependiente de mis padres, ya puedo hacer las cosas solo y ya me puedo defender-dijo Tommi por lo cual todos se quedaron impresionados ya que Tommi si habia cambiado mucho

Y asi siguieron toda la mañana, hablando de sus cambios, sus mejoras, sus cosas nuevas, en fin de todo, hasta que Takuya, todo colorado, le dijo a Zoe que si podian hablar a solas a lo cual Zoe, la cual parecia tomate, acepto, asi que se fueron un poco lejos de los demas para poder tener privacidad

-¿O… oye Z-Zoe?-pregunto Takuya super nervioso ruborizado y sudando

-¿Qu… que pasa?-pregunto Zoe a la cual los tomates la envidiarian por el color de rojo en su cara

-Bu… bueno eh… yo… tu-Takuya se trababa con las palabras ya que no podia especificarse bien que era lo que pasaba, asi que respiro hondo y se atrevio a hablar-¿Te recuerdas de el castillo de Ophanimon, cuando estabamos solos y platicamos?-dijo por fin Takuya el cual sentia que le hiba a dar un infarto por tanto silencio

-Si, si me recuerdo-dijo Zoe un poco mas tranquila, pero igual de roja

-Bueno yo, ¿te… te recuerdas… de… de cuando dijiste que… que todos habiamos… cam… cambiado?-dijo Takuya super nervioso ya que nunca creyo que llegaria tan rapido el dia en el cual el se le confesara a Zoe

-Ehh… bu… bueno si…, si me recu… recuerdo-dijo Zoe recordando lo que dijo despues

-Pu… pues… eso era… cierto-dijo Takuya por fin

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Zoe solo para que Takuya se lo dijera

-Q… que… que cada vez me gustas mas-dijo Takuya rapido para no atorarse

-¿En serio?-pregunto Zoe con una gran sonrisa

-Si-dijo Takuya con un color que hasta los tomates lo envidiarian

-Pues… tu a mi tambien… tambien me gustas-dijo Zoe a lo cual Takuya se puso muy feliz

-Te quie… quiero preguntar al… algo-dijo Takuya super nervioso

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Zoe haciendose una idea de lo que le iba a preguntar

-¿Qui… quieres ser… ser mi novia?-pregunto Takuya temiendo que Zoe lo rechazara

-Me… me encantaria-dijo Zoe a lo cual Takuya se puso super feliz-pero no se los podemos decir por ahora, ya que no estoy preparada para contarlo

-Esta bien Zoe, esperare para contarselos a todos-dijo Takuya a lo cual ahora si se puso a celebrar

Takuya estaba super feliz ya que por fin Zoe habia aceptado se su novia estaba estaba tan feliz que de improvisto salto sobre Zoe y le dio un beso a lo cual Zoe tardo en reaccionar pero aun asi correspodio al beso pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta era de que alguien los estaba viendo y ese alguien no sabia que ellos se acababan de declarar

-No puedo creer que ellos 2 nos hayan ocultado eso, se supone que somos amigos-dijo el chico que estaba escondido el cual regreso donde estaban los demas

Cuando el aire se les acabo se separaron, los 2 estaban super rojos y abrazados, se fueron separando poco a poco pero se agarraron de las manos

-Gracias Zoe-dijo Takuya con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias a ti-dijo Zoe tambien sonriendo

-¿Segura que no quieres que les digamos a los demas?-pregunto Takuya

-Por ahora si, aunque creo que ya se lo esperan-dijo Zoe sonriente

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Takuya incredulo

-Por como se nos quedaron viendo-dijo Zoe riendo

Y asi estuvieron unos minutos mas, hasta que decidieron regresar ya que los demas ya se estarian preguntando si no les paso nada malo, al llegar todos estaban tranquilos pero habia alguien de ahí el cual estaba muy serio, Jp era el que los habia visto, pero cuando regreso no dijo nada, los demas le preguntaron que porque ellos no llegaban pero el dijo que no los habia encontrado y se fue a sentar en un arbol algo alejado de los demas y tenia cara de mala leche, asi estubieron unas horas mas y cuando ya era la 1:00 de la tarde decidieron irse pero antes de que se fueran les llego un mensaje a su celular el cual decia asi:

_**Niños portadores de los digispirits necesito que vayan pronto a la estacion de Shibuya, ahí los estara esperando un Trailmon el cual los traera al digimundo, necesito de su ayuda para contrarrestar un mal el cual es muy peligroso y necesitare ayuda de ustedes Guerreros, apurense ya que el Trailmon saldra de la estacion de Shibuya a la 1:15 p.m.**_

_**Ophanimon**_

Todos al leer eso se miraron y empezaron a correr hasta la estacion de Shibuya, bajaron en el asensor hasta el ultimo piso el cual era la estacion en la cual todos los Trailmon estacionaban para dejar a los niños que llegaban al digimundo, vieron que el Trailmon seguia ahí y decidieron apurarse en llegar, al llegar subieron y el Trailmon arranco, tuvieron un viaje largo pero al llegar vieron una gran luz blanca, el Trailmon se detuvo y las puertas de los bagones se abrieron, dejando ver a un gran grupo de 17 chicos y 21 digimons los cuales 2 saltaron hacia ellos, esos eran Bokomon y Neemon los cuales estaban muy emocionados de volver a ver a los chicos portadores de los digispirits de los antiguos 10 Guerreros Legendarios

-Bueno ya que todos estan aquí, vamos, tenemos que ir a un lugar en el cual nos reuniremos con otras personas las cuales les explicaran su mision-dijo Gennai a lo cual todos asintieron y prendieron marcha hacia el lugar en el cual les explicarian que era lo que pasaba

En el camino los chicos se le quedaban viendo a los otros chicos los cuales iban todos acompañados de un digimon lo cual les parecio muy raro pero nadie dijo nada ya que las preguntas vendrian despues.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy, perdon por no haberlo subido antes pero es que hasta ahorita tuve tiempo, en fin espero que les haya gustado, y se preguntaran, ¿Qué paso despues que los niños elegidos prendieron marcha hacia la estacion de Odaiba?, pues en el proximo capitulo lo sabran, se despide _**Uchiha1570**_ hasta la proxima por favor dejen Rewiew con sus opiniones, criticas, amenazas de muerte, tomatasos o sugerensias Sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno este es el cuarto capitulo, este capitulo ya es lo que pasa despues de que todos llegan al digimundo, a los portadores de los digispirits los llamare Guerreros, ya que tambien estan los Guerreros Legendarios, que son los chicos que vienen del futuro, a los protagonistas de Digimon Adventure y 02 los llamare Niños Elegidos y a los portadores de los D-Arc los llamare Tamers espero que lo disfruten, ademas, se preguntaran porque puse en el capitulo anterior, el noviasgo de Takuya y Zoe, pues eso tiene respuesta, y es que un amigo mio, le intereso el fic, pero me dijo que pusiera una relacion con esas dos personas, ya que el es fanatico de Frontier y siempre quiso ver una relacion entre ellos dos, ahora si COMENSEMOS

* * *

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**EL VIAJE AL PASADO Y LAS PRESENTASIONES**_

Los chicos iban caminando por el camino el cual dirigía Gennai, todos se preguntaban que quienes eran los demas, ya que ni uno sabia que existian mas niños con digimon compañeros excepto los 12 Niños Elegidos los cuales sabian quien eran los demas pero ellos se imaginaban algo mas no se experto pero bueno, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, tal vez ellos tengan una habilidad oculta, algo que si nadie se daba cuenta era de que 3 de los 4 lideres todavia cargaban googles, asi siguieron, viendose por el rabillo del ojo hasta que Gennai paro de repente

-Bueno hemos llegado-dijo Gennai por lo que los chicos vieron pero lo unico que vieron fue una estacion de tren lo cual la mayoria se pregunto "¿Qué acaso esto era una broma?" pero los Guerreros solo sonrieron, "¿Qué recuerdos?" pensaron los 6 ya que los 6 tenian memoria de lo que paso ahí, solo que Kouichi solo habia visto despues de que los Caballeros de la Realeza habian despertado este lugar, Gennai se hizo a un lado y les hablo a los Guerreros

-Bueno, hagan lo suyo-dijo Gennai a lo cual los Guerreros se pusieron en frente de todos y empezaron a subir las escaleras-Sigamoslos, ellos nos abriran paso-dijo Gennai a lo cual los chicos y sus digimon los siguieron

Los Guerreros empezaron a subir las escaleras y ademas tambien pasaron por todos los obstaculos, y ademas despejaron el camino hasta que al final llegaron al gran castillo perteneciente a Seraphimon El Gran Angel del Digimundo portador de las leyes y la disciplina, al llegar a la entrada esta se abrio y Sorcerymon aparecio dandoles paso

-Pasen, nuestras Magestades junto con los demas invitados los esperan-dijo Sorcerymon a lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo y se preguntaron "¿Cómo que los demas invitados?" pero nadie dijo nada, ya que pronto lo aberiguarian, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecia una sala de reuniones cerrada por un gran porton, el cual Sorcerymon toco 3 veces y alguien adentro dijo "pase" a lo cual Sorcerymon abrio el gran porton dejando pasar a todos y llendose, adentro habian 2 caballeros y lo que parecia un gran conejo, se parecia a Antylamon, solo que el era mas grande y no llevaba la armadura de Antylamon a lo cual Gennai hablo

-Ellos son Los 3 Grandes Angeles del Digimundo-explico Gennai a los que no los conocian- ellos son: Seraphimon-dijo señalando al caballero con armadura color azul y 10 alas doradas- ella es Ophanimon-dijo señalando a la caballera con armadura color verde y 10 alas 8 de metal dorado y 2 color dorado- y el es Cherubimon-dijo mostrando a el gran conejo de pelaje color blanco rosado con brazos desproporcionalmente grandes y dos largas orejas en forma de alas de plumas con un anillo sagrado cada una-Y ellos si no se quienes son-dijo señalando a un grupo de encapuchados

-Yo puedo presentarme solo, gracias-dijo uno de los encapuchados quitandose la capucha mostrando su rostro-Mi nombre es Alfredo-dijo Alfredo saludando a los demas

-Mi nombre es Dan, Dan Kuso-dijo Dan desprendiendose la capucha

-Yo soy T…-dijo Takuya quitandose la capucha pero se quedo callado al recordar que su yo del pasado estaba ahí

-Descuida no tengas miedo, de todas formas les tendremos que explicar-dijo Yumi quitandose la capucha-Yo soy Yumi y el que esta a la par de mi es Takuya-dijo Yumi señalandose y despues señalando a Takuya, con lo cual los Guerreros abrieron la boca en grande y agrandaron los ojos

-Despues les explicaremos, Yo soy Runo-dijo Runo quitandose la capucha y mostrando su rostro

-Mi nombre es Alexis, mucho gusto-dijo Alexis sacandose la capa y poniendose su gorra

-Hola, yo soy Angel, es un gusto-dijo Angel tambien quitandose la capa y mostrando su rostro

-Hola, mi nombre es Alejandro-dijo quitandose la capucha un chico de cabellera negra colocha, ojos abellana, que iba vestido con un atuendo de color azul con amarillo que consistia en una polera color azul con letras amarillas que decia "Thunder Rules" y estrellas amarillas alrededor, unos Jeans color azul con una franja amarilla a los lados y 2 correas amarillas a los lados, unas deportivas amarillas con franjas azules y una etiqueta con el emblema de la bondad

-Hola, yo soy Rex-dijo quitandose un chico de cabellera corta pelirroja, ojos azules oscuros, que iba vestido con un atuendo de color verde claro con blanco el cual consistia en una polera color verde con letras blancas que decia "Ice is Peace", unos jeans color blanco 2 franjas verde claro en cada lado y una blanca en medio de las 2 verdes, unas deportivas blancas con toques verdes y una etiqueta con el emblema del conocimiento

-Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, yo soy Ulrich-dijo descubriendose un chico de cabellera café con rayos rubios, ojos grises, vestido de café con verde oscuro el cual consistia en una polera café con hojas verdes y letras verdes que decian "Green Peace", unos Jeans color café con toques verdes y 2 correas color verde oscuro, unas deportivas verde con café y la etiqueta con el emblema del destino

-Y a nosotros nos dicen Los Guerreros Legendarios-dijo Alfredo ya que todos se presentaron, al decir eso los Guerreros se les pusieron los ojos cuadrados y empezaron a reir por lo cual todos se les quedaron viendo hasta que Dan, Takuya y Alfredo se artaron-¿Por que tanta risa?-pregunto a lo cual ellos entre risas lograron hablar

-Por…porque es imposi… imposible… que… ajajajajaja… que sean los Guerreros Legendarios ya que… jajajajaja nosotros lo somos-dijo Takuya entre risas, a lo cual, ahora a los que les toco reir fue a los Guerreros Legendarios, hasta que dejaron de reir y les explicaron

-Ustedes ERAN los Guerreros Legendarios, nosotros somos los nuevos Y verdaderos Guerreros Legendarios-dijo Dan a lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo de forma reprobatoria-¿Qué?-pregunto Dan a lo cual Alfredo hablo

-Lo que mi atarantado amigo quiere decir es que ustedes, despues de esta mision van a entregar "sus digispirits" a Los 3 Angeles del Digimundo-dijo Alfredo a lo cual todos los chicos que acababan de llegar se le quedaron viendo y el tuvo que responder a su pregunta muda-Aaaahh… lo que trato de decir es que nosotros venimos del futuro-dijo Alfredo a lo cual los chicos lo vieron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza

-Eso es imposible-dijo Tai a lo cual Los Guerreros Legendarios solo se encojieron de hombros restandole importancia al asunto

-¿Quieren pruebas?-pregunto Yumi a lo cual todos asintieron y ella empujo a Takuya indicandole que el era la prueba

-¿Estas loca verdad?-pregunto Takuya a lo cual Yumi solo nego con la cabeza-Aaahhh-suspiro Takuya, por que no podian dejarlo en paz, que tanto costaba-Miren esto-dijo Takuya a lo cual se quito la camisa mostrando su ancha espalda por lo cual varias chicas empezaron a babear y a otras les dio un derrame nasal

Takuya muestra tu espalda, o dime si nunca habias visto una marca asi-dijo Yumi mostrando una marca que tenia Takuya en la espalda

-Esa es… la marca que me hize la primera vez que vine al digimundo, cuando casi me arrolla un camion-dijo Takuya quitandose la camisa y mostrando su ancha espalda lo cual provoco que a las chicas les diera otro derrame nasal

-Ven, si venimos del futuro-dijo Dan despues que todos vieran que si era la misma marca

-¿Pero como?-pregunto Tai

-Eso fue gracias a Lucemon-dijo Alfredo escupiendo la ultima palabra-El uso la oscuridad de los digimon de tipo Angel Caido, tipo Demonio y tipo Virus para crear un agujero en el tiempo, con la esperanza de que en este año si pueda conquistar al mundo, pero no conto con que nosotros tambien vendriamos y los detendriamos-dijo Alfredo a lo cual todos preguntaron lo mismo

-¿Detendriamos?, ¿Hay mas enemigos?-preguntaron todos

-Si-dijieron Los Guerreros Legendarios

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega el cuarto capitulo, en el siguiente les contare todo lo que pasaron los Niños Elegidos para ir al digimundo, y se sabra donde esta Takeshi y que quiere… asi que espero que les guste, dejen Rewiew y Sayonara, se despide _**UCHIHA1570**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno chicos estoy de vuelta... queria subir este capitulo ayer pero no pude jejejej esque ayer se me fue el Internet y volvio a funcionar hasta las 4 de la mañana y no pude pero hoy si lo subi asi que espero que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo... mañana subo el otro capitulo asi que DISFRUTEN y a LEER

* * *

_**Capitulo V**_

_**LOS MOTIVOS DE LA DESGRACIA**_

-¿Cómo hay mas?-pregunto Tai

-Si-dijo Alfredo-Las sospechas de que alguien ayudaban a Lucemon fueron hace ½ año, lo cual no podiamos confirmar ya que no sabiamos quienes eran hasta ayer:

_**Estaban los Guerreros Legendarios en el Area Oscura, todos querian saber que pasaba asi que se acercaron, pero lo que vieron los dejo impresionados, ahí estaban Millenniummon, Diaboromon, Bagramon y Murmukusmon, los chicos al ver que ahí estaban los digimon mas fuertes se impresionaron, pero cuando los iban a enfrentar el portal se abrio y los 5 digimon malignos entraron ahí, asi que ellos tuvieron que seguirlos, y apenas entraron el portal se cerro haciendo asi que ya no puedan regresar, al caer en el portal, despertaron a la mitad del digimundo, cerca del Castillo de Seraphimon, asi que decidieron ir ahí para informarle a Seraphimon de que los planes de Lucemon no funcionaron, pero al ir caminando se fueron dando cuenta que el digimundo estaba cambiado y no sabian porque pero ese no era su digimundo, antes de llegar al castillo fueron atacados por 3 flymon, Yumi y Runo se iban a transformar en su forma bestia, pero antes que eso pasara, Alfredo los derroto transformado en Reichmon**_

_**-Oyeme eran nuestros-dijo Yumi**_

_**-No tenemos tiempo para jugar, tenemos una mision que cumplir, asi que no esten jugando-dijo Reichmon para despues transformarse en Alfredo de nuevo**_

_**-Apurense-grito Dan ya a unos metros adelante con los demas**_

_**-Ya vamos-grito Alfredo, a lo cual agarro las manos de Runo y Yumi y empezaron a correr para alcanzar a los demas**_

_**Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que el castillo era diferente, ya que todavia seguia con el porton de cristal, y no de Chrome Digizoid, ademas de que el diseño era igual que hace 1 año**_

_**-¿Qué pasa aquí?, todo esta muy cambiado-dijo Alexis a lo cual se recordo de cómo era el castillo antes-es como si hubieramos regresado un año en el tiem…po-dijo Alexis acordandose de el conjuro de Lucemon**_

_**-Takuya busca el conjuro que hizo Lucemon-dijo Alfredo entendiendo lo que Alexis pensaba**_

_**-Esta bien-dijo Takuya sacando su digivice y apachando un boton con el cual el digivice se ilumino y salio un libro viejo-A ver…-dijo Buscando el conjuro por varias paginas del libro hasta que dio con el-¡Aquí esta!-grito por lo cual todos se acercaron y Alfredo le dijo que lo leyera-Hechizo teletransportador: es un hechizo que necesita mucha energia para funcionar, consiste en abrir un portal en el tiempo el cual sirve para regresar o avanzar en el tiempo, tambien puede abrir un portal con el cual se puede transportar de dimension en dimension, pero hay veces que el hechizo falla y no llega al lugar que uno esperaba, existe un hechizo el cual no requiere mucha energia y revierte el hechizo, regresando en el tiempo a los que esten en el circulo a la vez que se haga el hechizo-concluyo Takuya a lo cual decidieron quedarse y detener los malevolos planes de Lucemon y sus cecuases**_

_**Prendieron marcha de nuevo hacia el castillo de Seraphimon, tocaron y Sorcerymon les abrio, pero estuvo a punto de atacarlos cuando los vio pero ellos mostraron sus digivice y le hablaron**_

_**-Necesitamos hablar con la Majestad Seraphimon-dijo Alfredo a lo cual Sorcerymon entro y fue con Seraphimon**_

_**-Majestad, hay afuera unos humanos que necesitan hablar con usted-aviso Sorcerymon a lo cual Seraphimon le contesto**_

_**-Has que pasen-dijo con lo cual Sorcerymon hizo una reverencia y se fue a traer a los chicos**_

_**-El amo Seraphimon los atendera, pero no intenten nada extraño-dijo Sorcerymon por lo cual los chicos asintieron, sacaron sus capuchas y se las pusieron, entraron a ver a Seraphimon, hasta donde estaba esperandolos-pasen el amo Seraphimon los espera adentro-dijo a lo cual les abrio el gran porton y ellos entraron, cuando entraron hicieron una reverencia y se inclinaron ante Seraphimon**_

_**-¿Para que me necesitaban humanos?-pregunto Seraphimon a lo cual los chicos le dijieron a Angel que hablara**_

_**-Bueno Majestad, estamos aquí porque a usted era al unico al que podiamos decirle esto, ya que usted seria el unico el cual sentenciaria una respuesta justa-dijo Angel a lo cual Seraphimon se intrigo**_

_**-Y ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Seraphimon a lo cual esta vez fue Ulrich el que hablo**_

_**-Bueno son varios-dijo Ulrich a lo cual al ver que Seraphimon guardaba silencio prosiguio-Bueno el primero es algo dificil de creer pero el problema es que… Venimos del futuro-dijo a lo cual Seraphimon hablo**_

_**-Eso es imposible-dijo Seraphimon pero de inmediato prosiguio-pero…-dijo y llamo a Sorcerymon**_

_**-¿Que pasa mi Majestad?-dijo Sorcerymon a lo cual Seraphimon le dijo algo al oido y Sorcerymon salio de la habitacion y llego al poco rato con un gran libro-Aquí tiene Majestad-el libro en cuestion era viejo, de portada café con las orillas algo rotas, las hojas amarillentas, algo rotas de las orillas y con un candado el cual cerraba el libro**_

_**-En este libro hay escritos unos hechizos los cuales necesitan de una energia especifica cada uno o una cantidad en especifico para funcionar, dejenme ver-dijo buscando en el libro hasta que dio con una pagina en especifico-Aquí esta, Hechizo telestranportador-dijo Seraphimon a lo cual los chicos asintieron-bueno para revertir este hechizo no se necesita de mucha energia asi que podemos regresarlos lo mas pronto posible-termino de decir a lo cual los demas negaron con la cabeza y Rex hablo**_

_**-He ahí el otro problema, que no podemos regresar todavia-dijo a lo cual Seraphimon termino de estudiar el hechizo y los volteo a ver**_

_**-¿Por qué?-pregunto a lo cual Alejandro le explico**_

_**-Porque nosotros tenemos que regresar con los responsables de este hechizo, a los cuales teniamos que parar pero no lo logramos a tiempo –dijo a lo cual Seraphimon se intrigo**_

_**-Y ¿los responsables quienes son?-pregunto por lo cual Angel le dijo**_

_**-Lucemon, Millenniunmon, Bagramon, Diaboromon y Murmukusmon-dijo por lo cual Seraphimon empezo a reir**_

_**-Por favor Lucemon ya esta muerto, los Guerreros Legendarios se encargaron de eso-dijo por lo cual los Guerreros Legendarios se vieron entre si preguntandose "¿sera que le decimos?"y como si Seraphimon pudiera leer sus mentes les pregunto-¿Me tienen algo que decir?-pregunto a lo cual Alexis hablo**_

_**-Lucemon no fue asesinado, cuando Soosanomon absorbio sus datos Lucemon se transformo en 2 digihuevos, uno blanco y uno negro, el alma y los poderes de Lucemon se fueron en el digihuevo blanco y el cuerpo en el negro, los fines se dividieron en los 2 digihuevos por lo cual Lucemon cuando nacio de nuevo entro al Area Oscura para volver a salir cuando tuviera su forma de Lucemon Modo Caido, nosotros en numerables veces intentamos detenerlo pero el encontro un hechizo para revivir a los antiguos digimon de las tinieblas por lo cual ha estado distrayendonos desde que se nos dio la mision de detenerlo-dijo Alexis a lo cual Seraphimon les pregunto**_

_**-¿Y quien les encomendo esa mision?-pregunto Seraphimon a lo cual Alfredo hablo**_

_**-Los 3 Grandes Angeles del Digimundo-dijo con lo cual Seraphimon se puso a meditar**_

_**-Otra pregunta… ¿Por qué no mejor enviamos a los "Antiguos" portadores de los digispirits?-pregunto Seraphimon por lo cual Takuya hablo**_

_**-Porque la mayoria no estaba disponible-dijo Takuya a lo cual Seraphimon no quedo muy convencido**_

_**-Expliquense-dijo Seraphimon a lo cual Yumi hablo**_

_**-Vera…-dijo Yumi y empezo a dar la historia de porque no podian llevar a los Antiguos portadores de los digispirits-Y al final solo Takuya pudo quedarse con el digispirit… pero el ya no podia ser el lider y le concedio ese lugar a… Alfredo-dijo señalando a Alfredo a lo cual el hizo una reverencia**_

_**-Entiendo… pero ¿Cómo van a poder detener a Lucemon y sus secuases?-pregunto Seraphimon**_

_**-Eso es muy facil-dijo Dan-pero… Necesitaremos ayuda de los Antiguos salvadores del Digimundo-dijo para despues de que Seraphimon guardara silencio Runo decir**_

_**-En pocas palabras a los Niños Elegidos, los Tamers y los Antguos portadores de los Digispirit-dijo a lo cual Seraphimon llamo a Sorcerymon**_

_**-¿Si Majestad?-pregunto Sorcerymon a lo cual Seraphimon le dijo**_

_**-Traeme a Gennai, llama a los demas Angeles y traeme el "cubo"-dijo Seraphimon a lo cual Sorcerymon salio y a la media hora llego con todo lo que le pidio**_

_**-Aquí esta Majestad-dijo Sorcerymon mostrando a Gennai, Ophanimon, Cherubimon y el "cubo"**_

_**-Gracias-dijo Seraphimon tomando el cubo y dandole paso a los demas Angeles y a Gennai**_

_**-Para que nos mandaste a llamar Seraphimon-dijo Ophanimon y Seraphimon señalo a los encapuchados y Cherubimon hablo**_

_**-¿Quienes son ellos?-dijo a la vez que Los Guerreros Legendarios hacian una reverencia**_

_**-Lean el Libro Antiguo-dijo Seraphimon señalando al Libro**_

_**-¿El hechizo Teletransportador?-pregunto Gennai sin saber a que venia ese hechizo**_

_**-Exacto, según los Guerreros Legendarios, ese hechizo fue usado por Lucemon y sus cecuases-dijo Seraphimon por lo cual los demas se impresionaron**_

_**-¿Pero que Lucemon no estaba muerto?-pregunto Cherubimon a lo cual Alfredo hablo**_

_**-Parte de el si… en pocas palabras, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba desintegrado y tambien la mitad de sus recuerdos, y Lucemon para recuperarlos bajo al Area Oscura a regenerarse-dijo Alfredo a lo cual los demas se impresionaron y Los Guerreros Legendarios solo asintieron**_

_**-Y usaron el hechizo Teletransportador para regresar un año en el tiempo y conquistar el digimundo y el Mundo Real-Termino Dan a lo cual Seraphimon saco 3 cosas del "cubo"**_

_**-Bueno vamos a las afueras del Digimundo-dijo Seraphimon a lo cual todos salieron tras de el**_

_**Volaron un gran espacio del digimundo hasta llegar a los limites de la terminal del fuego en la estacion de la llama, de donde vendrian la mayoria de los chicos, Seraphimon tiro un pequeño artefacto que agarro del "cubo" y en el se concentro una via del tren en el cual se creo un tunel, el cual seguia por otro camino que llegaba mas cerca del Castillo de Seraphimon, despues tiro otro artefacto y paso lo mismo que el anterior, despues se fueron unos cuantos metros despues de los tuneles y pusieron un artefacto el cual tenia un reloj en cuenta regresiva, asi ellos llevaron a los digimon a un lugar cerca de ese artefacto y les dijeron de que despues de que el artefacto llegara a 0 tenian que ver quien salia de ahí, asi Los 3 Angeles del Digimundo y Los Guerreros Legendarios regresaron al Castillo de Seraphimon en el cual esperaron a que los chicos regresaran, pero antes le dijeron a Gennai que les mandara un mensaje a los Niños Elegidos y Ophanimon que llamara a los Guerreros por lo cual esperaron unos 30 minutos y todos llegaron al castillo**_

-Y por eso es que ustedes estan aquí-dijo Alfredo al terminar de contar la historia

* * *

Bueno lo siento pero este capitulo era solo la historia de que paso despues de que los Guerreros Legendarios pasaron por el portal del tiempo jejeje bueno espero que les aya gustado el fic hasta la proxima se despide _**Uchiha1507**_


	7. Chapter 7

¡No me lo puedo creer! llevo 6 capitulos y ningun rewiew jeje, ¿que acaso no tienen nada que criticar? ¿ni siquiera mis grandes faltas de ortografia? que malos

Bueno, perdon por haberlos hecho esperar pero tenia muchos conflictos, por eso hasta hoy pude actualizar mi fic, pero no se preocupen porque voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido mi fic, una advertencia para que no se confundan, como ya se habran dado cuenta, hay 2 takuyas, el del pasado y el del futuro, asi que al del pasado le dire Takuya-P y al del futuro Takuya para que asi no se confundan, bueno sin mas preambulos… COMENZEMOS!

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**EL SECRETO DEL INTRUSO INESPERADO**_

-Entonces, ustedes nos llamaron porque querian que los ayudaramos a derrotar a Lucemon y a sus secuaces-concluyo Izzi por lo cual Los Guerreros Legendarios asintieron

-Pero, ¿no que tienen el poder para derrotarlos?-pregunto Davis con arrogancia

-Si, pero necesitamos de su ayuda porque puede ser que Lucemon reviva de nuevo a los Digimon de las Tinieblas y separe de nuevo los 2 lados del Amo Cherubimon-dijo Dan para dejar callado a Davis

-¿Como que de nuevo?-pregunto T.K. por lo cual Alfredo sonrio

-Veo que eres muy observador-dijo eso haciendo que T.K. se rascara la nuca por la vergüenza pero despues recordara cuando Angemon murio para salvar a todos y destruir a Devimon

-Eso significa, ¿que seria como volver a pelear contra todos nuestros viejos enemigos?-pregunto esta vez Tai a lo cual Takuya asintio

-Exacto-dijo Takuya para luego darle la palabra a Alfredo el cual estaba detrás de el

-Bueno, si no hay mas preguntas, vamos a dividirnos en 4 grupos, y los que los escogerán serán: Tai, Takato, Takuya del pasado y por ultimo Davis-dijo para lo cual los cuatro mencionados pasaron adelante y cuando iban a empezar a elegir Alfredo hablo-pero tienen que escoger también chicos de otros grupos para conocerse y aumentar la fuerza, además que no van a escoger de mi grupo, ya que ellos ya están divididos en 4 grupos para ayudarlos-dijo para lo cual los cuatro chicos asintieron y empezaron a escoger a sus chicos los cuales quedaron asi: 1)Equipo de Tai: Tai, Matt, Ryo, JP, Yolei , Koichi. 2)Equipo de Davis: Davis, T.K., Izzi, Mimi, Rika y Zoe. 3)Equipo de Takato: Takato, Henry, Suzie, Tommy, Kari y Sora 4)Equipo de Takuya: Takuya, Koji, Ken, Joe y Cody, cuando terminaron Alfredo hablo

-Bueno, nosotros nos dividiremos asi: Dan y Alexis con el grupo de Tai e iran al Norte; Takuya y Runo con el equipo de Davis e iran al Sur; Angel, Rex y Ulrich en el equipo de Takuya e iran al Este y Yumi, Alejandro y Yo en el equipo de Takato que iremos al Oeste-dijo Alfredo a lo cual todos asintieron y se separaron en el orden en el que dijo para irse con sus respectivos grupos

-Bueno pues les deseo suerte a todos-dijo Seraphimon a lo cual todos asintieron y se fueron de inmediato hacia los lugares que dijo Alfredo

AREA NORTE**:**

**-**Bueno, según Alfredo debemos buscar a los secuaces de Lucemon en toda la zona Norte la cual llega hasta la Terminal de la Llama-dijo Dan a lo cual Alexis asintio dándole la razón a Dan

-Bueno, ¡andando!-dijo Tai a lo cual todos empezaron a caminar atrás de Tai pero a los 5 minutos se detuvo

-Dejame adivinar, no sabes para donde agarrar-dijo Dan a lo cual Tai asintio ya que ese no era el digimundo que el conocia

-JP, Koichi, iluminennos, ya que nuestro digimundo es diferente a este por algunas cosas-dijo Alexis a lo cual JP y Koichi se dispusieron a caminar enfrente y guiarlos

AREA SUR**:**

-Bueno, andando equipo-dijo Davis y comenzó a caminar a lo cual Takuya suspiro y Runo pregunto

-Davis, ¿Minimo sabes hacia donde caminar?-pregunto Runo a lo cual Davis se detuvo haciendo que todos los demás se rieran-Eso es un No-dijo provocando que los demás se rieran aun mas fuerte

-Zoe, por favor dirígenos-dijo Takuya con una mirada super encantadora lo cual provoco que Zoe asintiera tontamente

-Ahora si, andando-dijo esta vez Takuya haciendo que Davis se enojara

AREA ESTE**:**

-Bueno, Alfredo nos dio instrucciones de buscar a Lucemon por toda el área este, lo cual nos lleva a buscarlo hasta donde antes se encontraba la montaña espiral-dijo Angel haciendo que todos se confundieran, excepto Rex y Ulrich

-¿Qué es la montaña espiral?-pregunto Takuya

-Es una montaña que fue creada por los Dark Masters-dijo Joe a lo cual Angel, Rex y Ulrich asintieron

-Esa montaña los Dark Masters la crearon al este del digimundo-dijo Rex a lo cual Angel y Ulrich asintieron

-Asi que Takuya-dijo Angel-tu y Koji tienen que llevarnos hasta alla-sentencio a lo cual Takuya asintio y emprendieron la marcha

AREA OESTE**:**

-Bueno, andando, tenemos que buscar a Lucemon en toda la zona Oeste del digimundo asi que en marcha-sentencio Alfredo haciendo que Tommy los guiara ya que el era el que mejor conocia ese digimundo

Por si acaso se perdían, todos llevaban un mapa integrado en sus digivices el cual los ayudaría a encontrar el camino, ya que no se fiaban del sentido de orientación de los Guerreros. Asi los cuatro grupos empezaron a buscar a Lucemon o alguna pista que diera donde se habían ocultado para hacer su malévolo plan, aunque también presentían que se iban a topar con los Digimon de las Tinieblas

En un castillo rodeado de una barrera de invisibilidad se encontraban 4 digimons muy raros, esos eran: BlackGatomon, BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon y DemiDevimon, los cuales acompañaban a un chico el cual solo se le miraba su cabellera blanca, el cual camino mostrando asi su rostro y su digivice distinto al de los demas el cual estaba en su muñeca como si fuera un reloj y caminando hacia los 4 digimons

-Bueno, necesito que ustedes 4 me traigan a los niños-dijo Takeshi a lo cual los 4 digimons asintieron pero BlackGabumon hablo

-Pero ¿Qué pasa si no quieren venir?-pregunto a lo cual BlackAgumon y BlackGatomon sonrieron

-Pues los traen a la fuerza-sentencio Takeshi a lo cual los 4 asintieron pero solo 3 salieron dejando a BlackGabumon con Takeshi, BlackGabumon digievoluciono a BlackMetalGarurumon haciendo que Takeshi se suba en su lomo

-Vamos-dijo Takeshi y BlackMetalGarurumon empezó a correr en dirección oeste

AREA NORTE**:**

-Espero que no pase nada malo, ya que si pasa no podría defenderlos ya que no tengo mi emblema-dijo Tai a lo cual Matt asintio confirmando lo que dijo Tai

-Pues no lo necesitaríamos ya que yo estoy aquí, y también esta aquí Alexis, asi que no se preocupen de eso porque nosotros los defenderemos-dijo Dan a lo cual Alexis asintio

-Koichi y yo también estamos aquí y los podemos defender también-dijo JP ganándose la risa de Dan

-Dime algo, puedes ¿combinar tus 2 digispirits?-pregunto Dan a lo cual JP negó con algo de pena-Me lo suponía, nosotros 2 si, al igual que los demas Guerreros Legendarios-dijo Dan con orgullo ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de Alexis

-Dejalo, es muy orgulloso y tiene un ego enorme-dijo Alexis ganándose una mirada fulminadora de Dan

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo Tai a lo cual todos empezaron a reir

-Bueno, y ¿cual es tu combinación de digispirits?-pregunto Koichi a lo cual Alexis sonrio

-Golemon modo Guerrero-dijo Alexis a lo cual todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza

-Bueno, y ¿el tuyo Dan?-pregunto JP a lo cual Dan se golpeo la frente

-Beowolfmon-dijo Dan como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Wow, y ¿hay alguno de ustedes el cual no haya combinado sus digispirits?-pregunto Koichi

-No, todos los combinamos-dijo Dan orgulloso

-Esta bien, entonces sigamos-dijo Matt pero apenas termino de hablar el collar de Dan comenzó a brillar

-Es tu collar de Chrome Digizoid-dijo Alexis a lo cual el y Dan sacaron sus digivice y se pusieron en modo de batalla

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ryo el cual no entendia porque se habían puesto en pose de batalla

-Un enemigo se acerca, me lo aviso mi collar creado por un trozo del metal legendario, el Chrome Digizoid-dijo Dan a lo cual nadie le entendio y Alexis grito

-Saquen sus malditos digivices que nos van a atacar-grito Alexis a lo cual todos lo hicieron y lo que vieron nadie se lo esperaba, frente a ellos apareció LadyDevimon y les hablo

-Vengan conmigo-dijo LadyDevimon a lo cual los chicos empezaron a reírse y Dan hablo

-Ni en tus sueños iremos contigo-dijo y acto seguido alzo su digivice y su emblema empezó a brillar-¡Evolucion Matrix!-grito mientras su emblema y su digivice brillaban y su emblema mostraba el símbolo de la amistad, el símbolo de la amistad y el digivice empezaron a girar alrededor de Dan hasta que se funcionaron con el mientras gritaba-Doble Espirit Digivolts ¡Ah!-grito mientras su digivice y su emblema se combinaban con el mostrando una luz enceguecedora y acto seguido a un digimon conocido como-Beowolfmon-dijo el digimon al tiempo que aparecia

-jujuju al parecer los niños quieren jugar-dijo LadyDevimon mientras aplaudia y reia

-Yo también puedo jugar-dijo Alexis mientras su digivice empezaba a brillar y su emblema empezaba a brillar también-¡Evolucion Matrix!-grito mientras su emblema y su digivice desprendían una luz de color café-Doble Espirit Digivolts ¡Ah!-grito Alexis mientras su digivice y su emblema se combinaban con el mostrando una luz enceguecedora y acto seguido a un digimon que conocido como-Golemon Modo Guerrero-dijo el digimon hecho de roca pero esta vez con metal incluido, una espada con su funda en su espalda, los brazos con los codos y los hombros de metal, además de una pierna cubierta de metal y su cabeza con un casco como el de Knightmon

-Golemon Modo Guerrero: digimon de tipo virus, etapa Ultra, es la combinación de los digispirits humano y bestia de la tierra y también es un digimon antiguo perteneciente a los digimon hibrido humano-leyo Ryo la información del digimon en su digivice-Entonces era cierto-dijo despues de leerlo

-Se los dije-dijo Golemon para despues ponerse en modo de ataque-No dejare que siquiera los toques

-jajaja ¿ustedes dos piensan derrotarme?-pregunto LadyDevimon a lo cual los digimon solo se vieron el uno al otro y atacaron comenzando la batalla

No me maten, al menos no todavía, perdon por dejarla hasta aquí pero tengo que apagar mi operador ya que son las 12:30 de la mañana y mañana me toca un examen muy importante, asi que hasta mañana y aquí se despide _**Uchiha 1507**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, ¿como la han pasado estos días sin la continuación de esta historia?, espero que no se hayan impacientado demasiado sin la continuación, y saben algo, TODAVIA NO HAY RWS y eso me pone triste, asi que hagamos algo, si la otra semana tengo mínimo 5 rws continuo la historia, pero de lo contrario aquí la dejo porque un escritor no es nada sin las críticas de sus lectores, ya que sino no sabe que cambiar o si les gusto o no, asi que ya lo saben, debo tener mínimo 5 rewiers o no continuo la historia, aunque me duela mucho. Y bueno cambiando de tema les quiero decir que, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes en este capítulo, asi que lean hasta el final y averígüenla, asi que ¡COMENZAMOS!...

* * *

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**EL ENCUENTRO CON LOS 4 DIGIMON DE TAKESHI**_

AREA SUR:

El grupo de Davis iba en dirección hacia el sur, iban platicando muy amenamente hasta que entro el tema de los digispirits de los nuevos Guerreros Legendarios

-Y, ¿pueden fusionar sus digispirits?-pregunto Zoe quien era la experta en ese tema

-Si, los dos podemos-dijo Takuya el cual era el que estaba a la par de Zoe

-Y, ¿Qué digispirits tienes Runo?-pregunto Zoe a lo cual Runo sonrio

-Los digispirits del agua-dijo Runo a lo cual Zoe se imagino a Calmaramon e hizo una cara de horror-Se lo que estas pensando y no, ya no tengo a Calmaramon como digispirit bestia-dijo Runo a lo cual Zoe suspiro de alivio

-Y, ¿Qué digimon aparece cada vez que los combinas?-pregunto Zoe a lo cual Runo volvió a sonreir

-Sirenmon-dijo Runo a lo cual todos se quedaron con cara de no haber entendido-Ahh, si llego a pelear, lo verán-dijo Runo a lo cual todos asintieron y siguieron caminando

-Takuya, ¿tu todavía tienes los digispirits del fuego?-pregunto Zoe a lo cual Takuya asintió

-Si, Alfredo me dejo los digispirits del fuego porque decía que yo era muy importante, además de que el decía de que yo tenia mas experiencia utilizándolos-dijo Takuya a lo cual Zoe sonrio

Los chicos siguieron platicando de sus experiencias y les preguntaron a Runo y a Takuya de sus viajes por el digimundo, todos se fueron conociendo mas y también algunos de los chicos se dieron cuenta que tenían cosas en común, pero cuando ya iban platicando sobre la aventura mas antigua de los Guerreros Legendarios el collar de Takuya empezó a brillar lo cual alarmo a Runo

-Takuya tu collar esta brillando-grito Runo a lo cual Takuya lo vio y saco su digivice y Runo también

-¿Qué pasa porque sacaron sus digivices?-pregunto Davis a lo cual Takuya hablo

-Mi collar esta hecho con el metal legendario y también tiene un conjuro el cual me avisa cuando se acercan problemas-dijo Takuya a lo cual apareció un Devimon enfrente de ellos

-Bajen sus digivices y síganme-dijo Devimon a lo cual Takuya y Runo rieron y le gritaron

-No sin antes luchar-gritaron ambos a la vez que alzaban sus digivices y sus emblemas empezaban a brillar

-Nunca me ganaras-grito Takuya mientras el emblema del valor brillaba en todo su esplendor al igual que su digivice y Takuya lo alzaba y mencionaba-¡Evolucion Matrix!-grito Takuya mientras su emblema se desprendia y flotaba junto con su digivice alrededor de el-Doble spirit digivolts ¡Ah!-grito mientras su digivice y su emblema se combinaban con el mostrando una luz enceguecedora y acto seguido a un digimon que conocido como -Aldamon-gritaba el digimon del fuego

-Nosotros te derrotaremos-grito Runo mientras el emblema de la pureza brillaba con un brillo único de la evolucion al igual que su digivice y Runo lo alzaba y mencionaba-¡Evolucion Matrix!-grito Runo mientras su emblema y su digivice giraban alrededor de ella-Doble spirit digivolts ¡Ah!-grito mientras su digivice y su emblema se combinaban con el mostrando una luz enceguecedora y acto seguido a un digimon que conocido como -Sirenmon-grito el digimon mientras aparecia de aquella luz el cual era un digimon con forma de sirena pero con piernas delante de la cola y un tridente en la mano, con una mascara en la cara la cual solo dejaba ver su boca igual a la de una Angewomon con las uñas color azul y un collar dorado en el brazo izquierdo, con un traje color celeste igual al de Kazemon y unos zapatos como los de LadyDevimon

-Sirenmon: digimon de tipo información de nivel ultra, es un digimon hibrido consecuente de la fusión de los digispirits del Agua, su ataque especial es el Tridente de la Muerte, un ataque que consiste en arrojar su tridente mientras el brillaba y se afilaba aún mas atravesando a su enemigo-dijo Rika viendo la información de Sirenmon en el digivice-Con que ella es Sirenmon, wow es muy interesante su forma pero, ¿será tan poderosa como dice su digivice?-dijo Rika a lo cual todos prestaron atención a la pelea

AREA ESTE:

Los chicos iban caminando y también iban platicando, todos los chicos se estaban contando sus viejas aventuras, y también se iban conociendo mas a fondo, mientras que también se paraban a preguntar en cada ciudad o pueblo si no habían visto a algún digimon extraño o comportándose de manera diferente pero eran nulas sus preguntas ya que donde pasaban no habían ningún digimon que estuviera actuando extraño o no habían ningún digimon extranjero, cuando salieron de la ciudad en la que estaban empezaron a platicar de sus aventuras y sus amigos en el digimundo, hasta que llego la pregunta decisiva hacia los Guerreros Legendarios

-Y, ¿Cómo se llevan todos ustedes?-pregunto Takuya-P a lo cual los chicos sonrieron

-Pues…-empezo Angel-al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien-dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente

-Pero con el tiempo…-prosiguio Rex-nos fuimos conociendo mas y nos fuimos haciendo amigos, y también entre el grupo hay algunos que son mas que amigos-termino Rex pero al instante miro a Ulrich y se cayo

-¿Por que te callaste? –pregunto Koji pero después vio la cara que puso Ulrich y entendio que algo había pasado con respecto a el y de seguro a una de las 2 chavas del grupo

-si Rex, ¿Por qué te callaste?-pregunto Ulrich a lo cual Rex sonrio con nerviosismo-Ahhh, tu sigue, yo estoy bien-le dijo con una sonrisa y Rex siguio

-Lo que pasa es que como les había dicho, algunos mas que amigos, como Runo y Dan o Alfredo y Yumi-dijo Rex a lo cual todos lo miraron de manera rara porque no se esperaban esas parejas a lo que Rex dijo-es cierto, si Ulrich estaba enamorado de Yumi pero Alfredo se la gano-dijo Rex a lo cual ahí si se gano un golpe de Ulrich-perdon, pero tu me dejaste seguir contando, no me golpees por contar la verdad-dijo Rex mientras se sobaba provocando la risa de los demás

-Bueno, antes de que maten a Rex mejor cambiemos de tema-dijo Angel a lo cual todos asintieron

-Y, ¿Quiénes son los que pueden combinar sus digispirits?-pregunto Koji a lo cual Ulrich respondio

-Todos-respondio Ulrich a lo cual Koji y Takuya-P lo miraron raro-es cierto, gracias a nuestros emblemas podemos combinar nuestros digispirits-dijo Ulrich a lo cual Takuya-P pregunto

-¿Qué digimon es el de cada uno?-pregunto Takuya-P a lo cual Angel hablo primero

-El mio es DarkSeraphimon-dijo Angel a lo cual Takuya-P recordó cuando se enfrento a Mercurymon y el uso los datos de Seraphimon para derrotarlo y que el los recupero al derrotarlo transformado en Aldamon

-¿Y tu Ulrich?-pregunto Koji al ver que Takuya-P estaba metido en sus pensamientos

-Yo me transformo en Troyamon-dijo Ulrich a lo cual Koji y Takuya-P que ya había regresado de sus pensamientos lo miraron asombrado pero no le creyeron del todo

-Y por ultimo tu Rex, ¿Qué digimon consigues al combinar tus 2 digispirits?-pregunto Takuya-P a lo cual Rex sonrio

-Yo me transformo en Daipenmon-dijo Rex recordando la vez que se descontrolo al usar por primera vez su doble spirit

-No les creo pero bueno-dijo Koji a lo cual Ulrich se enojo igual que Angel

-Lo que pasa es que tienes celos de que nosotros tuvimos el poder de combinar nuestros digispirits sin necesidad de que Seraphimon nos ayudara-dijo Angel a lo cual Takuya-P se detuvo y volteo enojado

-¿Qué digiste?-pregunto Takuya-P con un notorio enojo

-Lo que oiste-dijo esta vez Ulrich a lo cual Koji también se metio

-No veo las pruebas de que tienen ese don-dijo Koji a lo cual Angel y Ulrich sacaron sus digivices y se pusieron en modo de ataque hasta que una voz desconocida los interrumpio

-Wow, y yo que crei que era yo el que iba a provocar que pelearan-dijo una voz desconocida a lo cual todos subieron la cabeza y todos se sorprendieron excepto Takuya-P y Koji los cuales no reconocían esa silueta

-¡Es BlackWarGreymon!-gritaron Cody, Joe y Ken a la vez a lo cual Rex también saco su digivice y les dijo con la mirada a Angel y a Ulrich que se transformaran

Los tres chicos alzaron sus digivices y sus emblemas empezaron a brillar lo cual alerto a BlackWarGreymon pero no se movio

-¡Evolucion Matrix!-grito Angel mientras una luz dorada desprendian su digivice y su emblema y se fundían en una luz dorada-Doble spirit digivolts ¡Ah!-grito mientras su digivice y su emblema se combinaban con el mostrando una luz enceguecedora y acto seguido a un digimon que conocido como -DarkSeraphimon-grito el digimon ángel de color verde con gris y una X en vez de una + en su casco con las alas moradas y botas de arlequín

-¡Evolucion Matrix!-grito Rex mientras una luz morada desprendian su digivice y su emblema-Doble spirit digivolts ¡Ah!-grito mientras su digivice y su emblema se combinaban con el mostrando una luz enceguecedora y acto seguido a un digimon que conocido como -Daipenmon-grito el digimon

-¡Evolucion Matrix!-grito Ulrich mientras una luz amarilla desprendian su digivice y su emblema y se fusionaban con Ulrich en una luz amarilla-Doble spirit digivolts ¡Ah!- grito mientras su digivice y su emblema se combinaban con el mostrando una luz enceguecedora y acto seguido a un digimon que conocido como -Troyamon-grito el digimon con armadura de madera, parecido a Knightmon solo que sin el escudo y sin la armadura tan grande, y con el casco parecido al de WarGreymon, y 4 pares de alas negras

-Troyamon: digimon de tipo información, nivel Ultra, es un digimon antiguo que se creía extinto, consecuente de la combinación de los digispirits de la madera, su técnica especial es el cañon de Troya, un ataque el cual consiste en que del cañon que tiene en su mano derecha tirar una rayo el cual puede atravesar incluso el metal legendario-leyo Cody de su laptop la cual tenia un analizador de digimon-wow, que poder-dijo Cody sorprendido del gran poder de ese digimon

-Esto se pondrá interesante-dijo BlackWarGreymon soltando una pequeña risita

AREA OESTE**:**

-Bueno y ¿ahora por donde buscamos?-pregunto Takato a lo cual Alfredo se puso a pensar hasta que hablo

-Ahora vamos al sotano del castillo de Cherubimon-dijo Alfredo a lo cual todos se encaminaron hacia el castillo de Cherubimon

Cuando los chicos iban llegando el collar de Alfredo empezo a brillar por lo cual el ordeno que se escondieran lo cual ellos hicieron, se quedaron escondidos tras una roca lo suficientemente grande como para que los nueve chicos y los 5 digimon se escondieran perfectamente

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Tommy a lo cual Yumi hablo

-Lo que pasa es que el collar que tiene Alfredo puede detectar a los digimon de las Tinieblas, y acaba de empezar a brillar-dijo Yumi a lo cual todos entendieron y se pusieron a vigilar

Pasaron como 15 minutos y no había nada por lo cual decidieron seguir su camino y se pusieron a platicar

-Oigan, y ¿ustedes que digispirit tienen?-pregunto Tommy a lo cual los chicos sonrieron

-Mi digispirit es el del Trueno-dijo Alejandro

-El mio es el del Viento-dijo Yumi

-Y el mio el de la Oscuridad-dijo Alfredo

-Y ¿Por qué tienen emblemas?-pregunto Sora a lo cual los chicos suspiraron con melancolía

-Porque esa es nuestra arma secreta para poder pelear contra los digimon de las Tinieblas-dijo Alejandro a lo cual Alfredo y Yumi asintieron

-Y, ¿Por qué sus digivices tienen una abertura a un costado?-pregunto esta vez Henry

-Porque sirve para cambiar las cartas de un digimon que manipulemos-dijo Yumi a lo cual Alfredo y Alejandro asintieron

-Entonces, ¿Ustedes pueden controlar digimons?-pregunto Takato a lo cual los tres asintieron

-Pero solo si el digimon esta consiente de eso-dijo Alfredo a lo cual Yumi y Alejandro asintieron

-Y, ¿Todos ustedes tienen un digivice asi?-pregunto Kari a lo cual los tres asintieron

-¿Para que les sirven los emblemas?-pregunto Suzie a lo cual los chicos sonrieron

-Para llegar a fusionar nuestros digispirits-dijo Alfredo lo cual sorprendio a los chicos

-Eso significa, ¿que todos pueden fusionar sus digispirits?-pregunto Tommy a lo cual los chicos asintieron

-Pero, ¿que digimon aparece?-pregunto Sora por lo cual Yumi hablo primero

-Yo me transformo en JetSilphymon-dijo Yumi

-Yo en RhinoKabuterimon-dijo Alejandro

-Y yo en Reichmon-dijo Alfredo

-Wow-dijo Tommy el cual fue el mas impresionado ya que el creía que los únicos digispirits que podían fusionarse eran los de la luz y del fuego, pero nunca creyo que todos se podrían fusionar

-¡Jajaja!, hasta que los encontramos, ¿no BlackMetalGarurumon?-se escucho que preguntaron lo cual sorprendio a los chicos quienes dirigieron sus vistas hacia aquella voz

Cuando voltearon no se pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo, Takato, Henry y Suzie fueron los que mas se sorprendieron, porque lo que vieron fue a aquel chico llamado Takeshi montado en un BlackMetalGarurumon, pero lo que no comprendieron Alfredo, Alejandro y Yumi fue que como era que ese chico y ese digimon no fueron detectados por el collar de Alfredo y fue cuando se acordaron que en todo el trayecto el collar no había dejado de brillar, lo que significaba que ese chico los estaba siguiendo o estaba dentro del perímetro de localización

-Vengan conmigo-ordeno Takeshi ganándose la risa de Alfredo, Yumi y Alejandro

-En tus sueños niño-dijo Alejandro al tiempo que sacaba su digivice y su emblema empezaba a brillar

-Chicos, van a presenciar nuestras transformaciones ahorita-dijo Alfredo al tiempo que también sacaba su digivice y su emblema también brillaba

-Sueña si crees que vamos a ir contigo sin pelear-dijo Yumi mientras hacia lo mismo que Alejandro y Alfredo

-Vamos chicos-grito Alfredo mientras su digivice y su emblema brillaban de un color negro con morado y gritaba-¡Evolucion Matrix!-al gritar su emblema y su digivice brillaron aun mas provocando que Alfredo se hundiera en esa luz-Doble spirit digivolts ¡Ah!-grito mientras su digivice y su emblema se combinaban con el mostrando una luz enceguecedora y acto seguido a un digimon que conocido como -Reichmon-grito el digimon de la oscuridad

-Estamos contigo Alfredo-grito Alejandro mientras su digivice y su emblema brillaban de un color azul-¡Evolucion Matrix!-al gritar su emblema y su digivice brillaron todavía mas fuerte haciendo que Alejandro se hundiera en esa luz-Doble spirit digivolts ¡Ah!-grito mientras su digivice y su emblema se combinaban con el mostrando una luz enceguecedora y acto seguido a un digimon que conocido como-RhinoKabuterimon-grito el digimon del trueno

-No te dejaremos solo-dijo Yumi mientras su digivice y su emblema empezaban a brillar de un color rosa y gritaba-¡Evolucion Matrix!-grito Yumi al tiempo que su digivice y su emblema brillaban todavía mas y Yumi se hundia en esa luz-Doble spirit digivolts ¡Ah!-grito mientras su digivice y su emblema se combinaban con el mostrando una luz enceguecedora y acto seguido a un digimon que conocido como-JetSilphymon-grito el digimon del viento

-Wow, impresionante-dijo Tommy al ver a los 3 digimons

LAS CUATRO ZONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**:**

-Que empiece la batalla-dijeron los cuatro digimon de las Tinieblas

-Los derrotaremos-gritaron Los Guerreros Legendarios lo que daba el inicio de la batalla

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Lo siento pero debía dar algo de suspenso al capítulo, ¿que pasara?, ¿Takeshi permitirá la pelea?, y si es asi ¿Quién ganara?, ¿Los Guerreros Legendarios o los Digimon de las Tinieblas?, ¿Los demás se quedaran de espectadores o también participaran en la batalla?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. Yo soy _**Uchiha 1507**_ y nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, espero que no se hayan impacientado, ya que… Este es el nuevo capítulo, no lo había puesto porque, les había dicho en el capítulo anterior que hasta que no hubieran 5 Reviews no lo iba a publicar, pero el único review que tuve, me hizo hacerlo, ya que descubrí que al menos a una persona le gusta mi fic, así que eso fue suficiente para continuarlo, así que sin más intervenciones, _**COMENCEMOS…**_

* * *

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**EL EMFRENTAMIENTO (1RA PARTE)**_

—Los derrotaremos—Gritaron Los Guerreros Legendarios dando inicio a la batalla

ZONA NORTE:

—¿Que creen?, ¿Qué les dejaremos pelear solos?—Pregunto Tai a lo cual los demás asintieron—Sueñen si creen eso—Dijo para sacar su digivice y que Agumon sonriera—Agumon, vamos a pelear—Dijo y su digivice empezó a brillar

—Agumon, digivolts ¡Ah!—Dijo Agumon y pronto una barra de digicode le vertió encima transformándolo en—¡Greymon!—Grito el gran digimon de tipo dragón

—Nosotros también ayudaremos—Dijo Matt al tiempo que sacaba su digivice y Gabumon corría atrás de el

—Gabumon, digivolts ¡Ah!—Dijo Gabumon y pronto una barra de digicode le vertió encima transformándolo en—¡Garurumon!—Dijo el gran digimon lobo blanco con franjas azules

—Vamos Hawkmon—Dijo Yolei y saco su D-3 y grito—¡Digievoluciona!—grito Yolei al tiempo que su Terminal D se habría y mostraba sus 2 digieggs

—Hawkmon armor digivolts ¡Ah!—Dijo Hawkmon mientras se fusionaba con el digiegg del Amor y se mostraban todas las digievoluciones de Biyomon—¡Halsemon, El poder del Amor!—Grito el digimon Grifo

—Vamos Monodramon—Dijo Ryo al tiempo que elevaba su digivice y un aura morada los cubría a él y a Monodramon—¡Evolución Matrix!—Grito Ryo al tiempo que elevaba su digivice

—Monodramon digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito el pequeño digimon purpura mientras se empezaba a fusionar con su Tamer—¡Justimon!—Grito el digimon androide

—Igual nosotros—Dijeron JP y Koichi al mismo tiempo mientras sacaban sus digivices—Digispirit, digivolts ¡Ah!—Gritaron los 2 mientras se transformaban en

—Beetlemon—Grito el digimon del trueno

—KaiserLeomon—Dijo el digimon de la oscuridad

Cuando terminaron de digievolucionar todos a pelea dio inicio:

LadyDevimon se cambió de sitio hacia atrás de los digimon y los golpeo con su Onda de la oscuridad dándoles de lleno a todos los digimon que lograron resistir el golpe y de la nada apareció BeoWolfmon detrás de ella

—Sorpresa sorpresa—Dijo BeoWolfmon al tiempo que una esfera blanca aparecía de su mano—¡Campo de energía!—Grito el digimon al tiempo que golpeaba a LadyDevimon con ese ataque

Cuando LadyDevimon recibió ese ataque salió volando por medio metro hasta que choco con un árbol y cayó al piso pero cuando callo solo se rio y desapareció apareciendo detrás de Greymon

—¡Greymon ten cuidado!—Grito Tai al ver a LadyDevimon detrás de el

—¿Qué…?—Dijo Greymon pero fue interrumpido por LadyDevimon

—Lanza de la Oscuridad—Grito LadyDevimon al tiempo que hacía de su brazo una lanza y golpeaba de lleno a Greymon

Cuando Greymon recibió el ataque fue tan poderoso que Greymon perdió su Digievolucion regresando a ser Agumon a lo cual LadyDevimon se rio y seguido se fue detrás de Garurumon usando la Onda de la Oscuridad desde muy cerca de él haciendo que no la pudiera esquivar y que lo recibiera con toda la energía que le mandaba transformándolo en Gabumon de nuevo

—Maldición, es muy poderosa—Dijo Golemon al tiempo que veía como LadyDevimon atacaba a Greymon y posteriormente a Garurumon y veía como los dos perdían su Digievolucion

—¡Agumon!—Grito Tai acercándose a Agumon y cargándolo

—¡Gabumon!—Grito Matt al ver a Gabumon tirado en el piso y corrió hacia él y lo cargo

Después de eso LadyDevimon se rio y fue tras Halsemon pero antes de llegar hasta él fue golpeada por el Trueno Milenario de Beetlemon y cayo, pero al levantarse ataco a Beetlemon haciendo que perdiera su Digievolucion y que JP cayera al suelo siendo agarrado en el aire por Halsemon y siendo acomodado en el suelo por Yolei, después LadyDevimon fue atacada por el ataque Destructor de Roca de Golemon haciendo que caiga de nuevo pero al levantarse se encontró con KaiserLeomon quien la ataco con su Neblina Destructora mandándola a volar y al caer es atacada por el ataque de Carga de Luz de BeoWolfmon haciendo que caiga al piso, al levantarse es atacada por el ataque Alas de la Tempestad de Halsemon provocando que se encuentre débil, pero al levantarse se ríe y ataca a Halsemon haciendo que regresara a ser Hawkmon y que Yolei lo recogiera en sus manos

—Maldición, ¿que no hay manera de destruirla?—dice KaiserLeomon al tiempo que ve como han quedado JP, Agumon, Gabumon y Hawkmon

—Es muy poderosa y también testaruda—Dijo BeoWolfmon

—Ya me harte, acabemos esto rápido—Dijo Golemon al tiempo que se lanzaba contra LadyDevimon

Cuando se lanzó contra LadyDevimon ella aprovecho para atacarlo de cerca con su Onda de la Oscuridad y haciendo que volviera a ser Alexis y que cayera al suelo aterrizando

—Maldición, me venció—Dijo Alexis al tiempo que se levantaba y se volvía a caer siendo cargada por Yolei

—Espera, ten cuidado, estás muy lastimado—dijo Yolei al tiempo que lo ayudaba a levantarse haciendo que se apoyara en ella

—Gracias—Dijo Alexis mientras era ayudado por Yolei

En la batalla ya solo quedaban Justimon BeoWolfmon y KaiserLeomon de pie, así que LadyDevimon decidió acabar eso rápido usando su ataque de Veneno, los tres digimon recibieron esos ataques de lleno haciendo que cayeran y perdieran su transformación dejando ver que la pelea los había dejado muy lastimados

—Ahora los hare dormir—Dijo LadyDevimon mientras que de la nada aparecía DemiDevimon y los dormía

AREA SUR:

—¡¿Y ustedes creen que se llevaran toda la diversión?!—Grito Davis a la vez que sacaba su digivice—¡Vamos Veemon!, ¡Digievoluciona!—Grito al tiempo que su Terminal-D mostraba 2 digieggs

—Veemon armor digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito Veemon al tiempo que se fusionaba con el digiegg del valor y aparecían todas las digievoluciones de Agumon—¡Flamedramon, El valor en llamas!—Grito el digimon dinosaurio con armadura roja con flamas

—Exacto, ¡Nosotros los ayudaremos!—Grito TK al tiempo que también sacaba su digivice y Patamon empezaba a volar al lado suyo—Vamos Patamon—Grito TK al tiempo que su digivice brillaba

—Si TK—Dijo el pequeño digimon—Patamon, Digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito Patamon al tiempo que una barra de digicode se le vertía encima—¡Angemon!—Grito el gran digimon ángel

—Nosotros también ayudaremos—Gritaron a la vez Izzi y Mimí mientras sus digivices brillaban y sus digimon iban a la par de ellos

—Tentomon digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito el digimon insecto mientras se le vertía una barra de digicode—¡Kabuterimon!—Grito el gran digimon de tipo insecto

—Palmon digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito el digimon planta mientras una barra de digimon se le vertía—¡Togemon!—Grito el gran digimon cactus

—Yo también peleare, ¡Vamos Renamon!—Grito Rika mientras Renamon aparecía y ella elevaba su digivice—¡Evolucion Matrix!—Grito Rika mientras alzaba su digivice

—Renamon digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito Renamon mientras se combinaba con Rika y se transformaban en—¡Sakuyamon!—Gritaba el digimon humano

—Ni yo—Dijo Zoe mientras sacaba su digivice—Digispirit digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito mientras pasaba el digicode por su digivice y se transformaba en—¡Zephyrmon!—Grito la digimon bestia del Viento

La pelea comenzó con Flamedramon el cual ataco a Devimon con su Bólido de Fuego pero Devimon lo esquivo y apareció detrás de él y uso su ataque Toque de la maldad con el cual Flamedramon fue perdiendo color hasta que callo y Sirenmon tuvo que usar su ataque Curación Sagrada con el cual empezó una pequeña lluvia encima de Flamedramon el cual se fue restaurando y recupero su color

—Gracias Sirenmon—Dijo Flamedramon a lo cual Sirenmon solo asintió y se fue hacia donde estaba Aldamon

Después de usar ese ataque Devimon se acercó a Zephyrmon y ella uso su ataque Ventisca Poderosa pero Devimon se le adelanto y uso su ataque Viento Endemoniado haciendo que le cayera de lleno a Zephyrmon y provocando que perdiera su Digievolucion y cayera siendo atrapada por Aldamon, quien la dejo en el suelo al cargo de Davis y TK, después se acercó a Devimon y reunió mucho fuego entre sus manos

—Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Zoe—Dijo al tiempo que sostenía esa esfera de Fuego—¡Orbe de Fuego!—Grito Aldamon mientras le lanzaba ese ataque a Devimon el cual le dio de lleno

Al recibir el ataque, este lo mando hacia donde estaba Sakuyamon quien usa el Izuna y lo golpea de lleno lo cual lo manda hacia donde estaba Sirenmon la cual usa su ataque de Tsunami y lo golpea mandándolo al suelo donde Flamedramon usa su Ariete de Fuego y Togemon su Ataque de Espinas los cuales le dan de lleno a Devimon

—Está bien, basta de jugar—Dijo Devimon y de la nada una luz lo encerró y cuando la luz se disipo apareció—NeoDevimon—Grito el digimon Ultra ángel caído

Cuando eso pasó todos se sorprendieron al ver que podía digievolucionar cuando quisiera, NeoDevimon ataco a Angemon con su Garra Culpable el cual uso su Tornado de Dios para defenderse y así que el ataque no lo tocara, al ver que no podría atacarlo de frente, NeoDevimon decidió atacar primero a Kabuterimon usando su ataque Dolor Profundo haciendo que Kabuterimon regresara a ser Tentomon pero de la nada se transformó en Motimon, Sirenmon al ver esto decidió usar de nuevo el ataque Curación Sagrada para que dejara de perder digievoluciones y así no terminara en un Digihuevo, después de eso uso su ataque Destructor Acuático el cual le dio de lleno a NeoDevimon haciendo que este cayera al suelo, Aldamon aprovecho esto y uso su Puño del Infierno apenas NeoDevimon cayera, pero al caer uso su Garra Paralizante en Flamedramon haciendo que se paralizara y así que NeoDevimon lo agarro y lo uso de escudo para que el ataque de Aldamon le diera a Flamedramon de lleno y que este regresara a ser Veemon; NeoDevimon, al ver que Flamedramon regreso a ser Veemon, lo lanzo hacia los demás y voló hacia Togemon y uso su Garra Culpable en ella y eso hizo que regresara a ser Palmon entonces Aldamon y Sirenmon usaron sus ataques Energía Aniquiladora y Tridente de la Muerte combinados haciendo que se creara el ataque del Tridente de Fuego Mortal, y le diera a NeoDevimon haciendo que este se estrellara con un árbol y ahí Sakuyamon aprovecho para usar su Esfera de Cristal y que así el saliera volando hacia donde estaba Angemon el cual uso su Golpe de Fe haciendo que NeoDevimon cayera al suelo, cuando se levantó empezó a reírse como un maniaco y después de eso uso su ataque de Dolor Profundo en Angemon el cual volvió a usar el ataque Tornado de Dios pero ese ataque era para distraer a Angemon, que al estar entretenido intentando desviar el ataque, NeoDevimon apareció detrás de él y uso su Garra Culpable dándole de lleno haciendo que así Angemon dejara de girar su Báculo y el ataque de Dolor Profundo le diera, esto provoco que Angemon perdiera su Digievolucion transformándose en Patamon, pero después se transformó en Tokomon, esto hizo que Sirenmon llegara con él y usara el ataque de Curación Sagrada en Tokomon para que este dejara de perder energía

—Maldición, no se rinde—Dijo Aldamon al ver esto

—Es muy poderoso y muy resistente, tanto que ha logrado derrotar a cinco de nosotros—Dijo Sakuyamon

—Necesitamos unir nuestras fuerzas—Dijo Sirenmon mientras veía como NeoDevimon se reía

—¿Ya se agotaron?, creí que iban a ser más fuertes—Dijo NeoDevimon haciendo que Rika se enojara

Sakuyamon se aproximó hacia NeoDevimon y uso su ataque Izuna haciendo que NeoDevimon saliera volando, Aldamon aprovecho esto y lo golpeo con su ataque Alas de Fuego haciendo que NeoDevimon cayera y que Sirenmon usara su ataque Tornado de la Sirena haciendo que NeoDevimon volviera a ser Devimon, cuando esto sucedió Devimon solo rio y uso su ataque de Viento Endemoniado el cual cayo de lleno en Sakuyamon haciendo que esta perdiera su Digievolucion y regresara a ser Renamon y Rika y que cayeran siendo atrapadas por Aldamon y dejadas en el piso con cuidado, esto fue aprovechado por Devimon el cual decidió usar su ataque Toque de la Maldad haciendo que Aldamon, al recibir el ataque, regresara a ser Takuya, después de eso Devimon uso su Mano Infernal en Sirenmon quien lo esquivo

—Diablos, solo quedo yo, pero tú morirás ahora mismo—Dijo Sirenmon

Después de decir eso ella uso el ataque Destructor Acuático con el cual hizo que Devimon saliera volando, pero con lo que Sirenmon no contaba era con que Devimon apareciera detrás de ella usara su ataque de Uña Mortal, el cual le dio de lleno a Sirenmon y eso hizo que ella se transformara de nuevo en Runo

—Ahora duérmanse—Dijo Devimon mientras regresaba a ser DemiDevimon e hizo que todos se quedaran dormidos

ZONA ESTE:

—¡Ustedes no son los únicos que pueden pelear!—Grito Takuya-P a la vez que sacaba su digivice—Digispirit digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito mientras pasaba el digicode por su digivice y se transformaba en—¡Agunimon!—Grito el digimon del Fuego

—Exacto, nosotros también pelearemos—Dijo Koji a la vez que sacaba su digivice—Digispirit digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito mientras pasaba el digicode por su digivice y se transformaba en—¡KendoGarurumon!—Grito el digimon bestia de la Luz

—También nosotros—Dijo Ken al tiempo que Wormmon saltaba de sus brazos—Vamos Wormmon—Dijo al tiempo que sacabas su digivice

—Wormmon digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito el pequeño digimon al tiempo que se le vertía una barra de digicode—Stingmon—Grito el digimon insecto

—Tampoco nosotros—Dijo Cody al tiempo que armadillomon se ponía enfrente de el—¡Digievoluciona!—Grito al tiempo que su Terminal-D mostraba 2 digieggs

—Armadillomon armor digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito al tiempo que se fusionaba con el digiegg del conocimiento y se transformaba en—¡Digmon, el conocimiento profundo!—Grito el digimon insecto con un taladro en el rostro

—Ni tampoco nosotros—Dijo Joe al tiempo que Gomamon se posicionaba enfrente de él y su digivice brillaba

—Gomamon digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito el digimon al tiempo que una barra de digicode le caía encima—¡Ikkakumon!—Grito el gran digimon acuático

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Lo siento pero ahí lo tuve que dejar, ya que así es más emocionante… y aparte de eso hoy se inaugura mi nuevo segmento en este fic:

_**¡**__**EL LECTOR DE DIGIMONS!**_

BUENO PUES… este segmento como lo dice el título es un lector de digimons, eso significa que voy a poner aquí la información y a veces una imagen del digimon, para que no estén buscando en google quien es cada digimon… pero van a haber digimons como la combinación de los digimon del Agua, de la Tierra, del Metal y de la Madera, que no van a tener imagen, ya que yo los invente y no soy muy bueno dibujando jejeje… bueno en fin, en este lugar también van a ver todos los ataques de los digimon y su línea evolutiva… así que comencemos:

Sirenmon:

Es un digimon de etapa ultra, yo lo invente y es la combinación de los digispirits del Agua pertenecientes a Runo.

Sus ataques son:

Curación Sagrada: Este ataque crea una nube de lluvia encima del digimon y crea una pequeña lluvia la cual cura al digimon de cualquier problema, y también le cura las heridas provocadas en la batalla

Tsunami: Este ataque crea una gran ola de agua detrás de Sirenmon el cual ahoga a su oponente y lo derrota, esa ola también puede ser dirigida por Sirenmon haciendo que si el digimon escapa la ola pueda perseguirlo

Tridente de la Muerte: Este ataque ya lo describí en el digivice de Rika, pero les voy a dar más detalles del ataque, este ataque se crea al Sirenmon lanzar su tridente contra su enemigo, al hacer esto el tridente se va afilando y atraviesa al adversario, también Sirenmon puede combinarlo con el ataque de Tsunami para que el ataque tenga más potencia y más fuerza

Tridente de Fuego Mortal (Con Aldamon): Este ataque es la combinación del Tridente de la Muerte de Sirenmon con el ataque Energía Aniquiladora de Aldamon, este ataque hace que el tridente prenda en llamas y que crezca al tener un campo de fuego alrededor de este, este ataque atraviesa y quema al oponente y es mortal

Tornado de la Sirena: Este ataque se crea cuando Sirenmon se lanza hacia su oponente y empieza a girar con su Tridente enfrente de ella haciendo que atraviese al oponente destruyéndolo al instante

Destructor Acuático: Este ataque crea un gran remolino el cual es lanzado por Sirenmon y al impactar al oponente este ataque lo atrapa haciendo que el oponente quede encerrado en el remolino y por la velocidad de este, sea destruido lentamente, también, Sirenmon puede lanzar con el su Tridente haciendo que el oponente sea rasguñado con el tridente el cual da vueltas en el remolino y termine atravesándolo

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo de mi fic, ojala les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capítulo el cual va a ser la continuación de este, se despide _**Uchiha 1507 **_Nos leemos luego… ¡Sayonara!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, como han estado, he aquí mi nuevo capítulo de La Última Batalla, para los que aún no lo saben, he creado un nuevo Fic llamado Guerra Digimon Kai, al final de este capítulo les dejare el Link para que lo pasen a ver, ahora estaré actualizando cada dos semanas como mínimo, ya que mi otro fic tiene muchas más palabras por capítulo, además ese nuevo fic, lo dividiré e temporadas, dependiendo de cómo se valla transformando en el futuro, así que me costara más tiempo hacer los capítulos, pero descuiden intentare hacer que los capítulos estén en la fecha que dejare abajo, sin más que decir COMENZAMOS…

* * *

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**EL ENFRENTAMIENTO (2DA PARTE)**_

La pelea dio inicio BlackWarGreymon estaba tranquilo y no se movía ni un centímetro así que DarkSeraphimon decidió atacar usando su ataque de Siete Infiernos el cual dio de lleno en BlackWarGreymon y provoco un gran humo, cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver a BlackWarGreymon sosteniendo el escudo del valor, cosa que aprovecho Daipenmon el cual uso su ataque de Ventisca el cual le dio de lleno en BlackWarGreymon con lo cual se le congelo parte de la espalda, eso fue aprovechado por Troyamon el cual uso su ataque de Explosivos Destructores y eso hizo que BlackWarGreymon perdiera parte de su armadura y que también saliera volando hasta donde estaba Ikkakumon el cual uso su ataque de Arpón Vulcan con el cual BlackWarGreymon se detuvo y cayó al piso, cuando se levantó se levantó riendo.

—Parece que esto será más interesante de lo que creí—Dijo BlackWarGreymon al dejar de reírse.

—Es muy poderoso, pero todos nosotros lo podemos derrotar—Dijo Troyamon a lo cual todos los demás asintieron.

Agunimon salió corriendo y detrás de él venía KendoGarurumon, Agunimon uso su Patada Salamandra, ataque que fue esquivado por BlackWarGreymon, pero cuando lo esquivo apareció KendoGarurumon el cual uso su ataque de Laser Solar con el cual hizo que BlackWarGreymon volara y aterrizara rodando en el suelo, fue encontrado por Troyamon el cual uso su ataque de Explosivos Destructores el cual le dio de lleno y lo llevo hasta donde estaba DarkSeraphimon quien lo agarro y uso su ataque de Testamento lo cual lo electrocuto y lo tiro hasta donde estaban Digmon y Stingmon quienes lo golpearon con sus ataques de Taladro de Oro de Digmon y Ataque de Aguijón de Stingmon con lo cual lo tiraron hasta el lugar donde estaba Ikkakumon, el cual uso su ataque de Arpón Vulcan con lo cual BlackWarGreymon cayó en medio de donde estaban todos.

—Wow, lo derrotamos—Dijo Joe feliz.

—Estuvo fácil—Dijo Ken a lo cual los demás asintieron.

—Es muy extraño de un digimon mega como BlackWarGreymon—Dijo Troyamon a lo cual los demás asintieron.

—¿Creen que me han vencido?—Pregunto BlackWarGreymon a lo cual todos se pusieron alertas.

Cuando lo oyeron vieron que BlackWarGreymon se levantaba como si nada y solo se reía, después desapareció pero apareció detrás de Agunimon y lo golpeo con su ataque Fuerza Oscura de Gea y lo regreso a ser Takuya-P el cual cayó cerca de donde estaban los chicos, cuando eso paso DarkSeraphimon uso su ataque de Siete Infiernos y lo golpeo mandándolo a volar cuando eso paso Troyamon uso su ataque de Raíces Eliminadoras con las que agarro a BlackWarGreymon, al hacer eso Daipenmon uso su ataque de Ichigo Death con el cual mando a BlackWarGreymon hasta donde estaba Digmon quien uso su ataque de Taladro de Oro con el cual lo mando hasta donde estaba Stingmon e Ikkakumon quienes usaron el Arpón Vulcan de Ikkakumon con el Ataque de Aguijón de Stingmon con lo cual lo mandaron hasta donde estaba KendoGarurumon quien uso el ataque Laser Solar y así BlackWarGreymon salió disparado hasta el bosque y fue derribando varios árboles hasta que cayó donde estaba una roca y ahí se detuvo y uso su Fuerza Oscura de Gea con el cual Ikkakumon regreso a ser Gomamon quien cayó en los brazos de Joe.

—Gomamon, ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Joe preocupado.

—Sí, descuida Joe—Dijo Gomamon.

Después de eso BlackWarGreymon corrió y derribo a Digmon con tanta fuerza que lo provoco a que saliera volando y cuando aterrizo, se levantó y uso su ataque Fisura con el cual atrapo a BlackWarGreymon quien de inmediato escapo y uso su Fuerza Oscura de Gea en el para regresarlo a ser Armadillomon quien fue lanzado hasta el suelo y cuando cayó fue rescatado por DarkSeraphimon y enviado con Cody para que lo cuidara, después de eso DarkSeraphimon y Troyamon usaron sus ataques de Siete Infiernos y Raíces Asesinas respectivamente los cuales no le hicieron ningún efecto a BlackWarGreymon ya que el uso su Escudo del Valor para detener los ataques pero a consecuencia de eso el escudo termino roto y BlackWarGreymon perdió la habilidad de poder volar, después de eso BlackWarGreymon uso su Dramon Killer's para ponerle fin a esto con los cuales derroto a KendoGarurumon el cual ya estaba muy cansado, después uso su Fuerza Oscura de Gea para detener a Stingmon el cual venía a atacarlo con todo, lo cual lo regreso a ser Wormmon el cual cayó desde los aires pero fue atrapado por Ken el cual lo atrapo en sus brazos.

—Maldición, solo quedamos nosotros tres—Dijo Troyamon el cual estaba cerca de los otros dos digimon.

—Debemos derrotarlo y rápido—Dijo DarkSeraphimon ya muy enojado.

—Exacto, no podemos permitir que este engendro que se hace llamar digimon nos derrote—Dijo Daipenmon el cual ya estaba más que arto de ese digimon tan altanero y prepotente.

Después de esa pequeña conversación empezaron los tres digimon a correr y decidieron atacar a la vez, Troyamon uso su ataque de Explosivos Destructores, DarkSeraphimon su ataque de Siete Infiernos y Daipenmon su ataque de Ventisca Aniquiladora, los cuales le dieron de lleno a BlackWarGreymon quien cayó al piso y al levantarse se pudo comprobar todo el daño que le había creado esas tres técnicas unidas.

—Malditos, esta vez sí me la pagaran—Dijo BlackWarGreymon enojado y uso su Fuerza Oscura de Gea para poder así acabar con los Guerreros Legendarios.

Cuando Los Guerreros Legendarios vieron eso decidieron separarse y protegerse así que DarkSeraphimon uso su Protector de Acero, Daipenmon su Pared de Hielo y Troyamon sus Raíces Protectoras para que el ataque no les diera y pudieran destruir a BlackWarGreymon quien ya estaba muy agotado así que no tenía la misma velocidad que al principio de la pelea, lo bueno era que los Guerreros Legendarios tampoco ya que habían recibido ya mucho daño y la pelea llevaba mucho tiempo, así que BlackWarGreymon decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa al igual que los Guerreros Legendarios, así que BlackWarGreymon uso su Fuerza Oscura de Gea, la cual esta vez era más grande y con más potencia que las otras ya que esta era hecha con todo el poder que le quedaba, y los Guerreros Legendarios hicieron sus ataques especiales los cuales no habían mostrado Troyamon uso su ataque de Cañón de Troya, DarkSeraphimon su Destructor Metálico y Daipenmon su ataque de Nevada de la Muerte, los ataques chocaron uno contra otro y eso provocó una gran explosión que mando a los cuatro digimon a volar lo que provoco que chocaran con muchos árboles destruyéndolos hasta que chocaron con una roca la cual destruyeron y ahí quedaron, DarkSeraphimon, Troyamon y Daipenmon perdieron su Digievolucion lo cual los dejo muy lastimados ya que habían gastado todas sus energías y con respecto a BlackWarGreymon el regreso a ser un BlackAgumon el cual se levantó de donde estaba con dificultad y vio a los chicos y acto seguido les hablo.

—Han sido los primeros que me han logrado derrotar—Dijo BlackAgumon a lo cual los chicos sonrieron.

—Y tú has sido el primer digimon que nos ha llevado a usar esas técnicas, no las habíamos usado hasta ahora—Dijo Angel con una sonrisa.

—En serio que son muy buenos—Dijo BlackAgumon contento.

—Tú no eres tan malo que digamos—Dijo Rex con una pequeña pero visible sonrisa.

—Pero necesito llevarlos a un lugar—Dijo BlackAgumon ya más serio.

—Y, ¿A dónde seria ese lugar?—Pregunto Ulrich al ver la seriedad con la que lo dijo BlackAgumon.

—Ya lo verán, ahora por favor síganme—Dijo BlackAgumon empezando a caminar.

—Oigan, ¿Sera que lo seguimos?—Pregunto Joe con desconfianza.

—Si lo que quisiera es matarnos ya lo hubiera hecho ya que todos estamos fuera de combate y él tiene la oportunidad de atacarnos con su Flama Bebe—Dijo con sabiduría Angel.

—Eso es cierto, él tiene en este momento la fuerza para derrotarnos a todos, pero no lo ha hecho, así que él no quiere matarnos—Dijo Rex afirmando lo que había dicho Angel.

—Está bien, entonces sigámoslo—Dijo Cody.

—No se retrasen—Grito BlackAgumon el cual ya iba más adelante que los demás.

Después de esa pequeña charla todos empezaron a caminar y a seguir a BlackAgumon el cual se dirigía a un lugar desconocido para los chicos.

ZONA OESTE:

—Nosotros también pelearemos—Dijeron al mismo tiempo Takato y Henry para después sacar su digivice y que este empezara a brillar—¡Evolución Matrix!—Gritaron los dos al tiempo que elevaban sus digivices y sus digimon se fusionaban con ellos.

—Guilmon digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito Guilmon al tiempo que se fusionaba con Takato y aparecía—¡Gallantmon!—Grito el digimon de etapa mega de tipo Virus.

—Terriermon digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito Terriermon al tiempo que se fusionaba con Henry y aparecía—MegaGargomon—Grito el gran digimon de tipo Vacuna.

—Ve Lopmon—Dijo Suzie al tiempo que sacaba una carta azul de su maso de cartas—Cambio de carta: ¡Evolución Matrix!—Grito Suzie al tiempo que pasaba la carta azul por su lector de cartas del digivice.

—Lopmon digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito el pequeño digimon al tiempo que se transformaba en—¡Antylamon!—Grito el digimon conejo.

—Yo también—Dijo Tommy al tiempo que sacaba su digivice—Digispirit digivolts ¡Ah!—Dijo mientras pasaba el digicode en su mano por el lector de su digivice y se transformaba en—¡Korikakumon!—Grito el digimon del Hielo.

—También nosotras—Grito Kari al tiempo que sacaba su digivice y Gatomon se posicionaba enfrente de ella—¡Digievoluciona!—Grito Kari al tiempo que su Terminal-D mostraba un digiegg.

—Gatomon armos digivolts ¡Ah!—Dijo Gatomon al tiempo que se fusionaba con el digiegg de la luz y aparecía Angewomon—¡Nefertimon, el rayo de luz!—Grito el digimon sagrado de la luz.

—Ni nosotras—Dijo Sora al tiempo que Biyomon se posicionaba al frente suyo.

—Biyomon digivolts ¡Ah!—Grito el digimon al tiempo que le vertía una barra de digicode encima—¡Birdramon!—Grito el gran digimon volador.

—Takeshi, ¿Quieres que pelee?—Pregunto BlackMetalGarurumon.

—Quiero ver que tan poderosos son, y también que tanta resistencia pueden tener, así que al principio no uses toda tu fuerza—Dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Está bien Takeshi—Dijo BlackMetalGarurumon al tiempo que caminaba hacia los chicos—Solo protégete, ya que esta pelea puede ser peligrosa para ti—Dijo viendo hacia Takeshi.

—Está bien, pero ya sabes, al principio no toda tu fuerza—Dijo Takeshi entre divertido y sorprendido por la seriedad de BlackMetalGarurumon.

Cuando termino la pequeña charla entre Takeshi y BlackMetalGarurumon Takeshi decidió apartarse del campo de batalla retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, al ver esto BlackMetalGarurumon corrió hacia los digimon y ataco directamente a Korikakumon el cual estaba delante de los demás pero Korikakumon fue más rápido y lo esquivo y uso sus Arpones de Hielo deteniendo a BlackMetalGarurumon por un tiempo haciendo que los demás tuvieran una oportunidad de atacarlo, así que Birdramon uso sus Meteoros Fugases y Nefertimon su Piedra de la Rosetta los cuales le dieron de lleno a BlackMetalGarurumon, haciendo que este al ser liberado por Korikakumon retrocediera por el daño y el poder de impacto causado en él, después de eso apareció Gallantmon y MegaGargomon los cuales usaron sus ataques de Lanza Real y Disparo Explosivo respectivamente, después de eso BlackMetalGarurumon callo pero rápidamente se levantó y sonrió, después de eso apareció detrás de Birdramon y lo iba a atacar pero de repente apareció Antylamon y lo ataco con sus cuchillas Fu Bao, las cuales lo mandaron hasta donde estaba Nefertimon quien uso su ataque La Maldición de la Reina, ataque el cual mando a donde estaba Korikakumon quien uso sus Hachas de la Antártica con las cuales le provoco mucho daño a BlackMetalGarurumon y después de eso apareció Gallantmon el cual uso su ataque de Ejecución Final el cual le dio de lleno a BlackMetalGarurumon el cual al recibir el impacto salió volando por los aires hasta que cayó cerca de donde estaba Takeshi.

—Todo indica que si son poderosos—Dijo Takeshi muy divertido por todo esto.

—Entonces ¿ya puedo usar todo mi poder?—Pregunto BlackMetalGarurumon el cual se acababa de levantar.

—Sí, ahora vamos a ver cuánta resistencia tienen—Dijo Takeshi pero había algo que lo inquietaba—Pero, ataca primero a esos tres—Dijo señalando a los Guerreros Legendarios los cuales en toda la batalla no se habían movido ni un centímetro.

—Está Bien, pero es muy raro que no me hayan atacado en toda la batalla—Dijo BlackMetalGarurumon a lo cual Takeshi asintió.

—Es cierto, parece como si estuvieran evaluando a esos digimon—Dijo Takeshi con una mano en su barbilla.

—Sí, eso parece, aunque también puedan estar evaluándonos a nosotros—Dijo BlackMetalGarurumon con algo de duda.

—También, pero para estar seguros atácalos con toda tu fuerza—Dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa.

—Está bien Takeshi—Dijo BlackMetalGarurumon y acto seguido empezó a correr con rumbo hacia Reichmon.

Cuando hizo eso Reichmon solo sonrió y acto seguido desapareció haciendo que BlackMetalGarurumon se preguntara dónde demonios se habrá metido, pero cuando logro frenar apareció BlackMetalGarurumon enfrente de él y uso su ataque Bola Sombra en él, el cual le dio de lleno y lo llevo hasta donde estaba RhinoKabuterimon el cual lo golpeo con su Cuerno de Trueno con el cual lo mando hasta donde se encontraba JetSilphymon quien uso su ataque de Tornado de Rosas con el cual lo mando a volar y Reichmon volvió a sonreír.

—Tal parece que nos están examinando, pero, ¿Para qué?—Pregunto Reichmon todavía sonriendo.

—Hay que admitirlo, eres muy perspicaz y te diste cuenta muy rápido—Dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa—Y si, si los estaba probando, pero era para saber si estaban listos, pero la prueba todavía no termina porque a menos que derroten a BlackMetalGarurumon no pasaran la prueba—Dijo Takeshi ahora con un semblante serio.

—Está bien, tu BlackMetalGarurumon nos servirá de practica y entrenamiento—Dijo RhinoKabuterimon.

Así BlackMetalGarurumon desapareció de donde estaba y apareció detrás de Nefertimon quien rápidamente se volteó pero no lo encontró pues BlackMetalGarurumon había rodeado a Nefertimon y ahora estaba detrás de ella y la ataco con su Aliento de Cocito, pero Nefertimon era más rápida y lo logró esquivar y uso su ataque La Maldición de la Reina pero BlackMetalGarurumon lo esquivo apareciendo detrás de Antylamon y uso Aullido de Metal pero Antylamon salto rápido esquivando ese ataque y usando su ataque Asipatravana con el cual logro apenas rozarlo antes de que el usara su ataque de Tamahawk Garuru y le diera de lleno a Antylamon mandándola a volar y chocando con una roca, después de eso BlackMetalGarurumon uso su Aullido de Metal en Birdramon que lo logró esquivar por poco, pero haciendo que perdiera su estabilidad y cayera al suelo, después de eso apareció detrás de Korikakumon quien se sorprendió por la velocidad de BlackMetalGarurumon mientras el usaba su Aliento de Cocito el cual dio de lleno en Korikakumon congelándolo, después de eso BlackMetalGarurumon uso su Aullido de Metal pero Reichmon lo intercepto y evito que el ataque callera en Korikakumon, después de esto Birdramon uso sus Meteoros Fugases con los cuales descongelo a Korikakumon quien uso sus Hachas de la Antártica con las que golpeo a BlackMetalGarurumon quien retrocedió unos cuantos metros por el impacto.

—Creo que es hora de dejar de jugar—Dijo BlackMetalGarurumon viendo que ya estaba algo lastimado.

Después de eso BlackMetalGarurumon empezó a correr y uso su Tamahawk Garuru en Korikakumon quien por el impacto perdió su transformación y rodo hasta que Sora y Kari lo detuvieron viendo que estaba muy mal Herido, al cargarlo lo depositaron en un poco de paja que habían recolectado para que Tommy descansara, después de derrotar a Korikakumon se fue directo hasta donde estaba Nefertimon y Birdramon y uso su Aliento de Metal pero Birdramon lo esquivo junto con Nefertimon pero ella recibió parte del ataque lastimándole un ala, pero eso no permitió que ella siguiera volando, pero estaba algo lastimada, después Birdramon y Nefertimon combinaron sus ataques de Meteoros Fugases y La Maldición de la Reina respectivamente dándole de lleno a BlackMetalGarurumon y haciendo que este retrocediera por el impacto y recibiera mucho daño, después de esto Suzie decidió ayudar a Antylamon.

—¡Cambio de Carta!—Grito Suzie al tiempo que pasaba una carta por el lector de cartas y esta se decodificaba—IceAgumon, Viento Congelante—Grito al terminar de pasar la digicarta por el lector de cartas.

Cuando hizo eso Antylamon combino sus datos con los de un IceAgumon y uso su Viento Congelante en BlackMetalGarurumon quien no se esperaba ese ataque y le provoco mucho daño, después de eso BlackMetalGarurumon ataco a Nefertimon con su Tamahawk Garuru el cual le dio de lleno regresándola a ser Gatomon quien fue atrapada por Kari y la dejo en aquella cama hecha de paja para que descansara junto con Tommy que todavía seguía inconsciente, después de eso BlackMetalGarurumon iba a atacar a Birdramon por la espalda pero fue interceptado por JetSilphymon quien lo detuvo y evito que fuera atacada Birdramon, después de eso Antylamon uso su ataque de Asipatravana con el cual le dio de lleno a BlackMetalGarurumon haciendo que este retrocediera, en lo que no se dio cuenta era que Birdramon estaba detrás de él y lo ataco con sus Meteoros Fugases los cuales dieron de lleno en BlackMetalGarurumon provocándole un gran daño, después de esto Takeshi hablo.

—Tal parece que a mi BlackMetalGarurumon le están dando una gran paliza—Dijo Takeshi recibiendo una afirmación de Reichmon.

—Y eso que se suponía que era un digimon poderoso—Dijo JetSilphymon quien estaba también observando la pequeña pelea.

—No lo subestimes, ya va derrotando a dos de los seis—Dijo RhinoKabuterimon el cual estaba a la par de Reichmon.

—Recuerda que si los logra derrotar a ellos tendrás que usar la carta de Recarga de Poder para hacer que sus poderes estén al 100% en nuestra batalla—Dijo Reichmon serio.

—Eso lo sé—Dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa en el rostro

En el campo de batalla BlackMetalGarurumon ya estaba algo exhausto y todavía no había acabado con Birdramon ni con Antylamon los cuales lo habían cansado con tanto ataque seguido, tenía que admitirlo esos digimon eran muy poderosos, pero él también lo era y se lo iba a demostrar a Takeshi, así que decidió arriesgar el todo por el todo, así que se preparó para su ataque final, y para eso tendría que hacer que esos dos digimon se juntaran para derrotarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, así que decidió correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Antylamon quien era la que estaba en la tierra y no volando por los aires, parecía que BlackMetalGarurumon iba a estrellarse contra Antylamon así que ella decidió irse a un lado saltando, pero BlackMetalGarurumon no se daba por vencido así que la persiguió por mucho tramo hasta que quedo cerca de Birdramon quien estaba viendo esa pequeña carrera, cuando Antylamon y Birdramon se acercaron lo suficiente BlackMetalGarurumon las empezó a rodear haciendo que se pegaran sus espaldas, después de eso se alejó de ellas y uso su ataque Aullido de Metal el cual les cayó de improvisto a Birdramon y Antylamon quienes lo recibieron de lleno des transformándolas y haciendo que salieran volando siendo atrapadas por Gallantmon, quien al ver esto se enojó y después de dejarlos con sus respectivos compañeros fue a toda velocidad hacia BlackMetalGarurumon al igual que el ataque de Misiles Gigantes de MegaGargomon, pero BlackMetalGarurumon ya lo tenía previsto y se hizo a un lado unos instantes antes de que los ataques chocaran con el haciendo que el ataque de MegaGargomon le diera de lleno a Gallantmon haciendo que este perdiera su transformación siendo agarrados por Reichmon, al ver esto MegaGargomon se enfureció mucho más y decidió atacar de nuevo a BlackMetalGarurumon pero este fue mucho más rápido y lo ataco con su Aliento de Cocito el cual lo congelo y BlackMetalGarurumon decidió acabar esto con su Aliento de Metal el cual fue tan severo que derroto a MegaGargomon regresando a ser Terriermon y Henry quienes fueron atrapados por JetSilphymon y siendo depositados junto con Takato y Guilmon en la cama de paja.

—Bueno la pelea ha terminado—Dijo Takeshi con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sí, fui… el vence… vencedor—Dijo BlackMetalGarurumon exhausto y acto seguido cayo desmayado por usar todo su poder y regresando a ser BlackGabumon.

—Creo que la pelea se pospondrá hasta que BlackGabumon despierte—Dijo Reichmon regresando a ser Alfredo.

—Tienes razón—Dijo JetSilphymon regresando a ser Yumi.

—Qué mala suerte, yo hubiera querido pelear—Dijo RhinoKabuterimon regresando a ser Alejandro.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

Bueno chicos este es el fin de mi exótico capitulo número IX, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, se preguntaran ¿Por qué Reichmon, JetSilphymon y RhinoKabuterimon no participaron en esta batalla como lo hicieron los demás Guerreros Legendarios?, y la respuesta es fácil, es porque aquí estaba Takeshi y Reichmon dedujo su plan, así que él, al igual que JetSilphymon y RhinoKabuterimon decidieron pelear después que los otros digimon para ver su resistencia y su poder, así que ahora bien, en el próximo capítulo estará la batalla de Los Guerreros Legendarios contra BlackMetalGarurumon, y se sabrá a donde fue que BlackAgumon llevo a los otros chicos, así que sin más que decir les dejo mi pestaña

* * *

_**¡EL LECTOR DE DIGIMONS!**_

Este es otro segmento de mi pestaña el lector de digimons, como ya saben que es no hace falta volver a explicarlo así que comencemos:

Golemon Modo Guerrero:

Es un digimon de etapa Ultra, yo lo invente y es la combinación de los digispirits de la Tierra pertenecientes a Alexis.

Sus Ataques son:

Destructor de Roca: este ataque hace que Golemon pueda separarse en rocas las cuales golpean a su enemigo y posteriormente la apresan haciendo que el digimon pierda su poder por el impacto y sea derrotado

Antiaéreo: un ataque muy poderoso pero también es un arma de doble filo, ese ataque hace que Golemon aumente su energía y un aura roja lo cubre haciendo que su poder aumente y su velocidad también, con ese aura ataca a su oponente embistiéndolo pero después de eso puede quedar electrocutado por el exceso de poder, además queda cansado

Terremoto: Golemon junta sus dos manos y con ellas golpea al suelo creando una fisura en la tierra que va en dirección al Digimon atrapándolo en la fisura y apretándolo mientras la fisura se cierra

Martillo de Roca: este ataque hace que Golemon cree un el cual remplaza a su mano derecha con el cual golpea al oponente destruyendo sus datos y acabándolo al instante

Aplastador de Roca: crea dos martillos que suplen a sus manos y con ellos aplasta al enemigo hasta destruirlo

Taladro Destructor: Junta sus manos y ellas se vuelve un taladro con el cual ataca a su rival saltando y dando vueltas en el aire, este ataque perfora al enemigo destruyéndolo

Tornado Destructor (Junto con JetSilphymon): usa su ataque Taladro Destructor y lo combina con el ataque de Tornado de JetSilphymon con el cual destruye a su enemigo encerrándolo en el tornado y siendo aniquilado por Golemon

Dato Curioso: dependiendo de qué tan enojado este Alexis antes de transformarse, Golemon aumenta o disminuye sus poderes, además su velocidad aumenta si está tranquilo pero disminuye si está enojado.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, hasta dentro de dos semanas, o dentro de una si también leen mi otro fic Guerra Digimon Kai, les dejare aquí el Link por si lo quieren ver, se despide de ustedes _**Uchiha1507… SAYONARA!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos mis seguidores, espero que no se hayan impacientado con este capitulo (todos los lectores tienen un bate y miradas asesinas) =^^=U ya veo que se impacientaron un poco

Lowemon: ¬_¬ no me digas

Alfredo: tú cállate, que te recuerdo que tú eres de mi otro fic, ya que aquí solo eres una de mis tantas transformaciones

Lowemon: Te vengo a molestar como siempre ^_^

Alfredo: ¿quieres dejar de fastidiarme hasta antes de mi otro fic?

Lowemon: no ^_^

Disculpen a mi tonta conciencia (Lowemon: Oí eso) es un poco loca, pero ya aprendí a ignorarla (Lowemon: óyeme, no me dejes hablando solo) además es algo fácil teniendo en cuenta que todavía no encuentra como fastidiarme demasiado =^^= (se ven a los lectores aguantándose la risa de que Lowemon no sea escuchado) además es solo Lowemon, nada importante a fin de cuentas

Lowemon: pero sí que me necesitas a la hora de pelear con los Glorm o con los demás digimon de las tinieblas

Alfredo: ¿quién dice?, por si no te has dado cuenta he estado usando a KaiserLeomon para hacerlo

Lowemon: (en una esquina del cuarto de Alfredo haciendo circulitos con su dedo índice y un aura depresiva rodeándolo)

Bueno, mientras este payaso deja sus idioteces les digo que he aquí lo que tanto esperaron EL FAMOSO LEMON! Ha no va, eso es del fic que planeo subir en la otra semana =^^=U digo, lo que todos esperaron LA BATALLA ENTRE LOS 4 DIGIMON DE TAKESHI Y LOS 10 GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS! Espero que les guste, ya que me esmere en que fuera larga, además de que habrá una pequeña sorpresita en este fic, pero para eso tienen que leerlo, y para los que no saben tengo un nuevo fic llamado "Guerra Digimon Kai" el cual es muy bueno, y va a ser un minific de 10 capítulos cada temporada, y planeo que sean dos. Pero eso es después de esto, al final de este fic les dejare el URL para que puedan ver mi nuevo fic, ahora sin mas

_**COMENZEMOS…**_

_**Capitulo X**_

_**LA BATALLA ENTRE TAKESHI Y LOS GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS**_

_**PARTE I**_

El cielo era oscuro por la noche que ya había caído en los Guerreros Legendarios, sus acompañantes y Takeshi el cual ya estaba con BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, DemiDevimon y BlackGatomon en una choza que habían encontrado al caminar, quienes habían llegado con los demás inconscientes, excepto BlackAgumon el cual venia seguido de los chicos, cuando vieron a sus compañeros inconscientes se pusieron en guardia pero los Guerreros Legendarios los detuvieron

—Alfredo, ¿qué te pasa?—Dijo Takato al ver a los demás inconscientes

—Ya cálmense ustedes, ya que solo están dormidos—Dijo Alfredo tranquilamente

—Y ¿tu como lo sabes?—Pregunto esta vez Henry el cual era detenido por Alejandro

—Por los ronquidos de mi primo—Dijo Alfredo señalando a Dan el cual roncaba y se le miraba una burbuja en su nariz que crecía y se hacía pequeña al ritmo de su respiración lo cual provoco que una gota cayera por la sien de los chicos

—Además, no creo que sean tan débiles como para no lograr derrotar a solo un digimon siendo ellos 7 chicos—Dijo Alejandro al verlos venir arrastrados, pero se sorprendieron al ver a un grupo caminando, irónicamente el grupo en el que no estaba ni Dan ni Takuya, cosa que hiso que Alfredo se pusiera furioso

—¡Despierten par de dormilones!—Les grito Alfredo con un megáfono que saco de saber dónde (N/A: Es que aprendí magia desde niño, asi que puedo aparecer cosas =^^= Lowemon: ¬_¬ Alfredo, esa ni tú te la crees. Alfredo: Tu cállate) haciendo que los dos chicos que estaban cómodamente dormidos, y el resto de los inconscientes despertaran de un brinco por tremendo grito

—¡Ah!—Fue el grito que pegaron tanto Dan como Takuya al sentir el ruido del megáfono en sus oídos—¡¿Qué te pasa?!—Preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo gritando porque ese megáfono los había dejado medio sordos (Lowemon: y no solo a ellos. Alfredo: Tu cállate y deja de interrumpir la narración Lowemon: está bien, malhumorado)

—Lo que hago es despertarlos—Dijo Alfredo todavía con el ceño fruncido y un aura asesina a su alrededor cosa que puso tensos a su hermano y a su primo, por no contar que a los demás les cayó una gota por la sien—Y ahora quiero que me expliquen algo—Dijo Alfredo con una inocente sonrisa lo cual hizo tragar en seco a Dan y a Takuya, ya que eso significaba que algo malo les iba a pasar—¡¿Cómo demonios perdieron contra un digimon de las tinieblas tan fácil de derrotar?!—Grito Alfredo haciendo que toda la casa temblara

—Y, ¿Co… como te en… enteraste?—Pregunto Takuya rogándole al cielo porque Alfredo no lo matara ya que tanto el cómo Dan conocían el carácter de Alfredo, pero después se dio cuenta que sus plegarias no surtieron efecto ya que Alfredo se acercó con una sonrisa inocente y una aureola en su cabeza que apareció de saber dónde (Lowemon: pobres, creo que ya te pasaste con esos dos Alfredo: ¿Sera?=^^=, yo creo que no) lo cual puso muy nerviosos a Dan y a Takuya porque sabían que Alfredo los iba a mandar al mismo limbo

—Dime Takuya—Dijo Alfredo sentándose enfrente de Dan y de Takuya con una sonrisa y una mano atrás de su espalda—¡¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta que fueron derrotados si vienen durmiendo?!—Les grito con el megáfono que tenía en la mano, que tenía oculta, lo cual hizo que tanto Dan como Takuya se taparan los oídos para no perder el sentido auditivo más de lo que ya lo habían perdido por el grito anterior a este (Lowemon: ¿quieres dejar ese maldito megáfono de una vez? Alfredo: ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? Lowemon: si y mucho Alfredo: Pues te aguantas =^^=) eso provoco que todos los presentes vieran esta escena y se taparan la boca para no reírse de lo cómico que era todo esto

—Óyeme, ¿Nos quieres dejar sordos o qué?—Pregunto Dan arrebatándole a Alfredo el megáfono lo cual enfureció mucho más a este—Además, ¿acaso tu peleaste? No verdad, asi que no nos reclames a nosotros porque esos digimon no fueron muy débiles que digamos—Dijo señalando a BlackGatomon y a DemiDevimon

—Y, ¿En qué evolución estaban esos digimon?—Pregunto Alfredo haciendo que a Dan y a Takuya se les helara la sangre al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Alfredo cuando se enterara de la evolución que tenían los digimon—Déjame adivinar—Dijo Alfredo de modo sarcástico—De seguro tuvieron que estar en la etapa mega para poder derrotarlos—Dijo Alfredo con "comprensión" lo cual hizo que Dan y Takuya tragaran duro

—N…no, es…esta… estaban en la… la e…eta…etapa… ul… ultra—Dijo Takuya con miedo y sintió mucho más al ver como Alfredo se enojaba y sus de sus ojos salía fuego por la ira

—¡¿Cómo que en la etapa ultra?''!—Grito Alfredo al oír eso, eso sí era el colmo

—Alfredo cálmate—Pidió Yumi rogando porque su novio no asesinara a sus cuñados ahí mismo

—Está bien, pero ustedes dos no se escapan de su castigo—Dijo Alfredo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro lo cual le provoco un escalofrió Dan, Takuya y Yumi porque sabían como era Alfredo con los castigos (Lowemon: ves, hasta ellos saben que eres un demonio Alfredo: Tú cállate y déjame seguir con el fic)

Después de eso todos se levantaron de sus camas improvisadas y se prepararon para hacer la cena, en la cual todos participarían en una tarea la cual se dividiría en grupos los cuales quedaron asi: Tai, Sora, TK, Kari Izzi y Davis se encargarían de la leña; Matt, Mimí, Koji, JP, Koichi y Joe se encargarían de traer fruta; Takuya P, Zoe, Tommy, Yolei, Ken y Suzie se irían a pescar al lago que estaba cerca de la casa; Takato, Henry, Rika, Cody y Ryo se encargarían de traer suficiente agua para todos; y los Guerreros Legendarios se especializarían en cocinar, cosa que se les daba muy bien

**GRUPO 1**

Tai y Sora iban adelante seguidos por TK y Kari que iban detrás de ellos siendo interrumpidos a cada rato por Davis el cual estaba coqueteando "disimuladamente" con Kari la cual se hacia la desentendida, mientras ella miraba a TK quien solo suspiraba con pesadez, siendo seguidos por Izzi el cual miraba todo esto con una gota cayendo por su sien, ver a Davis prácticamente humillarse para conseguir el afecto de Kari era algo imposible teniendo en cuenta la atracción que existía entre ella y TK, la cual era obvia para todos excepto para Davis, Tai y Sora iban platicando de sus "aventuras" y riéndose de los comentarios graciosos del otro, lo cual hacia que, a veces, TK dejara de suspirar y viera como es que Sora y Tai se llevaban tan bien lo cual hacia que TK sonriera ya que sabía a la perfección que ambos se gustaban y mucho, pero desde lo que sucedió hace algunos años en navidad Tai creía que a Sora le gustaba Matt, cuando su hermano le había contado que era lo que habían hablado ellos dos

**Flash Back**

Estaba Matt en su camerino preparándose para su concierto de navidad cuando de pronto entro Sora con Biyomon y Gabumon quien era el que le había abierto la puerta a Sora y Biyomon para que entraran al sentir el olor de algo realmente delicioso, cuando Matt vio a Sora se sorprendió ya que hace tiempo que no hablaban tanto por las tareas como por los ensayos de Matt con su banda y las prácticas de tenis que tenía Sora, asi que realmente se sorprendió al ver ahí al motivo de los suspiros y algunas locuras de su mejor amigo

—Sora, ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Matt dejando su guitarra en su sostenedor y levantándose para recibir a Sora como se debe

—Hola Matt, solo venía a darte tu regalo y hablar contigo de algo importante—Dijo Sora sonrojándose un poco al recordar el porqué de su visita

—Está bien, ven siéntate—Le dijo Matt acercando una silla para que Sora se sentara, y pudieran hablar más tranquilamente—Y ahora sí, ¿De qué quieres hablar?—Pregunto Matt al sentarse enfrente de Sora, quien le entrego su regalo y Matt lo abrió encontrándose con unos pastelillos que decían Feliz Navidad con betún rojo y verde, al estilo navideño

—Bueno, de lo que quería hablar contigo era acerca de Tai—Dijo Sora ruborizándose al mencionar el nombre de Tai

—Y, ¿Qué pasa con Tai?—Pregunto Matt haciéndose una idea de a dónde iba todo esto

—Lo que pasa es que, ¿quería saber si me podrías ayudar a confesarle mis sentimientos?—Dijo Sora agachando la cabeza por el gran rubor que se había pegado a sus mejillas haciendo que parecieran un farol de feria

—Pero, ¿Cómo podría ayudarte yo con eso?—Pregunto Matt con algo de curiosidad, pero empezando a ingeniar un plan para que Sora se confesara con Tai

—Preguntándole a Tai que siente por mí—Dijo Sora roja como tomate

—Eso creo que hasta tú lo sabes—Le Dijo Matt con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que Sora se ruborizara aún mas

—Pero quiero estar segura de que no me rechazara—Dijo Sora algo triste al recordar lo que le había dicho Tai en la entrada del camerino de Matt

—Descuida, solo tienes que buscar el momento indicado para confesártele y te apuesto de que él no te rechazara—Dijo Matt con una pequeña sonrisa la cual hizo que Sora tuviera algo más de confianza—Además, no por nada eres la portadora del Emblema del Amor—Dijo con otra sonrisa recordándole a Sora que ella era la más indicada para confesarle sus sentimientos a Matt

—Gracias Matt, eres un gran amigo—Dijo Sora con una sonrisa sincera—No por nada eres el portador del Emblema de la Amistad—Le termino de decir Sora haciendo que Matt se ruborizara algo por las palabras de Sora hacía con Matt

—De nada Sora, para eso están los amigos—Dijo Matt y acto seguido agarro uno de los pastelillos que le regalo Sora y agarro otro para ella—Toma, saben mejor si se comparten—Dijo Matt con una sonrisa mientras que le entregaba el pastelillo a Sora y agarraba otros dos para Gabumon y Biyomon

**Fin Flash Back**

Pero al parecer Sora no tenía la fuerza para declarársele a Tai y Tai no tenía tampoco la fuerza para declarársele a Sora, en pocas palabras ellos dos estaban en una encrucijada, asi que TK decidió tomar cartas en el asunto

—Oigan chicos—Llamo TK a Tai y a Sora los cuales voltearon a ver a TK para saber que quería—Porque no mejor ustedes dos buscan leña por Allá—Dijo TK señalando la parte izquierda del bosque—Y nosotros 4 buscamos leña por el otro lado—Termino TK con una sonrisa a lo cual todos los presentes lo miraron con duda, excepto Kari que también se había fijado en cómo se miraban y hablaban Tai y Sora—Asi reuniremos más rápido la leña y la comida estará lista más rápido—Termino de decir haciendo que Tai y Sora asintieran y se dirigieran a la parte Este del bosque

—Oye TK, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Le pregunto Davis provocando la risa de los tres chicos presentes—Oigan, ¿Por qué se ríen?—Volvió a preguntar haciendo que los demás rieran otra vez

—Hay Davis, tu no entiendes, se nota que TK lo hizo para que Tai y Sora estuvieran un tiempo a solas y que asi por fin se declararan sus sentimientos—Dijo Kari limpiándose una lagrima que le salió por la risa provocada por Davis

—¡Ah! No sabía que a Tai le gustara Sora—Dijo Davis provocando una caída estilo anime por parte de la mayoría

—Ay Davis, tu eres caso perdido—Dijo Izzi lo cual deprimió a Davis un poco

—Oigan, mejor vayamos a buscar leña, asi tendremos suficiente por si este par no la trae por estarse besando—Dijo TK señalando hacia la parte donde habían caminado Tai y Sora

—Tienes razón, mejor busquemos la leña—Dijo Izzi y todos se marcharon a buscar buenas ramas que arrancar y encontraron muchas, las cuales arrancaron con la ayuda de sus digimon

Cuando consiguieron suficiente leña decidieron regresar a esperar a los tortolitos, quienes aparecieron pero extrañamente estaban enojados y no se miraban lo cual preocupo mucho a los demás ya que no era normal verlos asi, además traían un buen poco de leña la cual, junto con la de los demás, sería suficiente para toda la noche, asi que con la leña ya recogida emprendieron marcha de nuevo hacia la choza, cuando llegaron vieron a todos los demás ahí ya de regreso y a Dan y Takuya tirados en el suelo con espirales en los ojos y un gran chinchón en la cabeza

**GRUPO 2**

Todos iban callados buscando algún árbol que tuviera fruta la cual pareciera comestible, cuando se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos había un árbol con manzanas verdes las cuales fueron reconocidas por JP y Koji de inmediato quienes se transformaron y tiraron muchas manzanas las cuales fueron recogidas y metidas en unos cestos por los demás, después decidieron buscar más fruta y empezaron a hablar

—Hermano, ¿tu que sientes por Zoe?—Pregunto Koichi al que se le hacía muy rara la manera de actuar de su hermano cada vez que estaba cerca de Zoe

—¿Qué?—Pregunto Koji con nerviosismo al escuchar la pregunta, y es que él se había enamorado de Zoe desde que viajaron al digimundo, exactamente desde que vio como les decía a los Gomamon que tenían que regresar a su isla con sus amigos, y también cuando vio como ella los defendía de Ranamon

—Si eso, ¿Qué sientes por Zoe?—Pregunto Koichi de nuevo para ver la reacción de su hermano

—Pues…, nada ¿po…por qué lo… por qué lo preguntas?—Dijo Koji con muchos nervios y empezando a sudar

—Nada, solo preguntaba—Dijo Koichi algo extrañado por el raro comportamiento de su hermano

—Ah, vaya—Le dijo Koji algo mejor, pero aun asi todavía algo preocupado por Koji

—"Al parecer Koji también está enamorado de Zoe"—Pensó JP con una sonrisa algo torcida

Los otros 3 chicos también estaban conversando, pero ellos conversaban de algo más interesante

—Y, ¿qué sucedió en el grupo en el que estaban ustedes?—Pregunto Joe algo serio

—Pues lo mismo que paso en el grupo de Mimí y tuyo, nos atacó uno de los digimon de ese tal Takeshi, aunque no se para que—Dijo Matt algo serio

—Según lo que oí que conversaban los otros chicos, es para probarnos o algo asi—Dijo mini como siempre metida en todo

—Si eso es verdad, significa que los otros chicos no confían en nosotros, pero si fuese asi, ¿Por qué los ataco a ellos también?—Dijo Joe el cual, como siempre, era muy suspicaz

—Eso es lo extraño—Dijo Matt algo pensativo, pero aun asi siguieron su camino como si nada

Los 6 chicos siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a la choza en la que solo faltaba el equipo en el que estaba Tai y Sora, eso provoco una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Matt porque se imaginaba que los habrían dejado solos para que "platicaran", eso significaba un problema menos por el cual preocuparse

**GRUPO 3**

Este grupo era más comunicativo ya que todos iban platicando entre si y contando más sobre sus aventuras, además los digimon también platicaban entre si cosas como: ¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿hace cuánto fue su aventura?, ¿Cuántas veces tuvieron que proteger a sus camaradas?, etc.

—Eso significa, ¿Que ustedes se fusionaron para derrotar a Lucemon?—Pregunto Yolei impresionada por lo que les contaban tanto Takuya P como Zoe

—Sí, pero tal parece que no logramos derrotarlo porque volvió y más fuerte por lo que veo—Dijo Takuya P cuando recordó que Los Guerreros Legendarios le pidieron ayuda

—Sí, todo indica que Lucemon es mucho más fuerte que antes—Dijo esta vez Zoe que no quitaba la mirada del rostro de Takuya P pues eso la ayudaba a saber que pensaba su novio

—Pero animo chicos, Los Guerreros Legendarios nos hablaron para que nosotros los ayudemos a derrotar a Lucemon y sus secuaces—Dijo Ken quien, como cosa rara, estaba motivado y eso hizo que tanto Hawkmon como Wormmon y Yolei lo miraran sorprendidos por el entusiasmo del chico ex‐portador del emblema de la Bondad

—Es raro oír eso venir de ti Ken—Le dijo Wormmon con una gota bajando por su sien a lo cual Ken dirigió su mirada hacia el

—Pero, ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Ken viendo atentamente a Wormmon para oír bien su respuesta

—Porque esa es la manera de hablar de Davis no tuya—Le respondió ahora Yolei con una pequeña sonrisa

—Creo que demasiado tiempo junto con Davis te empieza a afectar—Dijo esta vez Hawkmon a lo cual Ken se sintió algo apenado porque todos se le quedaron mirando

—Descuida, no les hagas caso, el entusiasmo siempre es bueno—Dijo Takuya P lo cual sorprendió a todos y también lo sorprendió a él porque él nunca era tan sabio y no estaba acostumbrado a dar consejos

—Tal parece que te estas convirtiendo en el Takuya del Futuro—Dijo Tommy al ver que aconsejaba a Ken

—Pero para que se parezca del todo al Takuya del Futuro tiene que dejar de comer tanto y hacer más ejercicio porque el otro Takuya tiene un muy buen formado cuerpo—Dijo Zoe recordándose del físico del otro Takuya ya que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo sin camisa y pudo ver como Takuya tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado con una tabla de 10 cuadros en su abdomen los cuales estaban muy bien formados, eso provoco que Zoe tuviera un pequeño desangre nasal lo cual enojo mucho más a Takuya

—¡Deja de pensar en el otro Takuya y mejor sigue pescando!—Dijo Takuya P el cual estaba que le reventaba la cabeza de los celos al oír a SU novia hablar asi de su otro yo, y mucho más cuando la vio y pudo ver que un hilillo de sangre escurría por su nariz, lo cual era clara muestra de que estaba pensando en algo pervertido y eso termino de quemar la mecha de la paciencia de Takuya y exploto de los celos

Después de gritar eso Takuya P se fue por un momento a los árboles y al estar ahí se levantó la playera dejando mostrar un abdomen plano pero con los pectorales algo marcados, después de eso se levantó las mangas mostrando unos brazos algo moldeados y gruesos, eso alentó a Takuya para que pudiera seguir haciendo ejercicio y practicando deportes para lograr conseguir la misma musculatura de su yo del futuro, asi regreso a donde estaban los demás pescando y cuando llego a tiempo su caña pico algo, eso inspiro a Takuya P a halar y asi lograr sacar al pez del agua y también crecer algo su fuerza para lograr llegar a la musculatura deseada, asi que halo y enrollo la cuerda hasta que el pez salió volando arriba de ellos y callo en el suelo en donde se empezó a ahogar hasta que murió y lo metieron a una especie de canasta en la que ya llevaban 4 peces más del mismo tamaño, asi siguieron un poco más de tiempo mientras seguían conversando de sus aventuras

—Asi que por un tiempo fuiste malo—Dijo Suzie con ingenuidad al ver a Ken asentir con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos ya que detestaba recordar su pasado siniestro y oscuro

—Wow, pero lo bueno fue que te diste cuenta que los Digimon son seres vivientes y también sienten como nosotros los humanos, ya que con eso regresaste a ser bueno y ayudaste a tus ahora amigos a salvar el digimundo—Dijo Zoe abrazando a Ken para reconfortarlo

—Gracias—Dijo Ken con una pequeña sonrisa después de despegarse del abrazo de Zoe

Siguieron asi por un buen rato hasta que decidieron regresar a la cabaña la cual quedaba cerca de donde estaban pescando, y como se lo imaginaron, ya estaban ahí el grupo de Takato, asi que decidieron dejar el pescado con los Guerreros Legendarios para que ellos empezaran a hacer la comida junto con lo que trajeran los del grupo de Matt y Koji

**GRUPO 4**

Este grupo iba también platicando pero Cody, al no ser parte del grupo de los Tamers, iba callado hasta que Takato le hablo

—Y tu Cody, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?—Le pregunto Takato con una sonrisa al más pequeño del grupo

—Pues, no tengo una en especial—Dijo Cody un poco nervioso

—Entonces ¿cuál es la que más te gusta?—Pregunto esta vez Henry a lo cual Cody se sintió un poco más relajado

—Pues, sonara raro pero, es la sopa miso—Dijo Cody un poco menos nervioso

—Wow, eso es genial, la sopa miso también me gusta mucho—Dijo Ryo el cual estaba a la par de Cody (Lowemon: ¿no que Ryo no te agrada? Alfredo: si, no me agrada por ser muy creído, pero era eso o poner a Hirokazu y Kenta y ellos no tenían una evolución Matrix asi que mejor cállate. Lowemon: Te recuerdo que Suzie tampoco la tiene, asi que dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? Alfredo: eso no te lo diré porque arruinaría uno de los misterios de este fic, asi que cállate)

—A nadie le importa Ryo—Dijo Rika con algo de desprecio en las palabras que eran dirigidas a Ryo

—Ya Rika, mejor relájate y ya no molestes a Ryo—Le pidió Takato con un pequeño sonrojo lo cual hizo que Rika también se sonrojara

—Ya que—Dijo Rika desviando la mirada para que no vieran los demás su sonrojo el cual no pasó desapercibido por su digimon camarada Renamon la cual sonrió al ver eso

Siguieron platicando mientras llevaban unas 5 cubetas con agua hacia la cabaña donde las vaciaban en lo que parecía ser un tonel el cual se iba llenando y cuando terminaron de llenarlo empezaron a llenar el otro para que asi hubiera suficiente agua para el almuerzo y la cena, cuando terminaron de hacer eso decidieron descansar para guardar las pocas energías que les quedaban por el cansancio.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Hola a todos, perdón por haber tardado mucho en actualizar mi nuevo capítulo pero tenía que actualizar el otro fic y no tenía mucha inspiración ni para este ni para el otro =^^=U lo sé, esa no es una excusa factible, como tampoco la es de que les diga de que no se me ocurrió como hacer la pelea de los Guerreros Legendarios vs Los Digimon de Takeshi, asi que no se enojen, porque en el próximo capítulo tendré esa pelea LO JURO!

Lowemon: Deja de cruzar los dedos detrás de tu espalda

Alfredo: Tú cállate porque nadie te llamo a que hablaras como si a ti te estuviera hablando yo

Lowemon: pero es de mala educación prometer algo y después retractarse

Alfredo: y ¿eso a ti qué?

Lowemon: después dices que yo soy el malo

Alfredo: ¿quieres callarte y dejarme seguir con la despedida?

Lowemon: ya que, pero solo porque hoy vas a hablar sobre uno de los digimon de la Oscuridad

Alfredo: Gracias, acabas de arruinar la sorpresa ¬_¬*

Lowemon: Lo siento ^_^U

Alfredo: por eso no te cuento nada

Bueno, dejando de lado al payaso que no sé cómo sacármelo de encima (Lowemon: oye, yo soy muy interesante y serio Alfredo: esa ni tú te la crees)he aquí lo que siempre pasa después de cada capítulo…

_**¡EL LECTOR DE DIGIMONS!**_

Bueno, este es otro segmento de mi pestaña El lector de Digimons asi que comencemos:

REICHMON:

Es un Digimon Tipo Guerrero en la etapa Ultra. Es la Digievolucion que surge de la Fusión entre los digispirits de la Oscuridad los cuales pertenecen a Alfredo.

Sus ataques son:

Cruz Roja: Lanza un ataque desde los ojos del león en su cabeza.

Teorema Negro: Incapacita las leyes de la física y derriba al oponente.

Bola de Sombra: Crea una bola negra de sombras reunidas en el pecho de su cuerpo y con sus manos la estabiliza para después lanzarla hacia sus oponentes quienes son destruidos por ese ataque

Vive o Muere (Ataque Combinado con BeoWolfmon): Lanza una bola de sombra de su mano y BeoWolfmon lanza un Campo de energía que al combinarlos crea una especie de juego en el cual se decide el destino de quien es atrapado ahí, si tiene suerte vive, pero sino sufre una muerte lenta y, muchas veces, dolorosa

Lanza de la Oscuridad: Llena su lanza de oscuridad la cual es extraída de todos lados y la lanza haciendo que el enemigo sea atravesado por ella y muera al instante

Lanza de los Elementos (Ataque Combinado con BeoWolfmon y Aldamon): es un ataque parecido a la Lanza de la Oscuridad pero en este ataque también se inyecta a la Lanza Fuego y Luz, los cuales pertenecen a Aldamon y BeoWolfmon, para asi poder tener más poder y también es controlada por Reichmon para que, si el enemigo escapa, poder darle en donde sea que este y derrotarlo

Rayo de la Oscuridad: Este ataque se ejecuta por medio de la Lanza de Reichmon la cual lanza todo su poder en el enemigo el cual es atravesado por este rayo y es derrotado inmediatamente

Triple Rayo Destructor (Ataque combinado con BeoWolfmon y Aldamon): Esta es la combinación de los ataques de rayo de Aldamon BeoWolfmon y Reichmon, esos ataques al combinarse se intensifican y son prácticamente imposibles de esquivar ya que si el enemigo lo esquiva los rayos pueden incluso separarse y atacarlos uno por uno para que asi no pueda dar ataques y muera al instante

Dato Curioso: Depende mucho de cómo se encuentre Alfredo lo efectivos que serán sus ataques, ya que si se encuentra Triste o Deprimido Reichmon tiende a ser más destructivo e impaciente, pero si está Feliz Reichmon tiende a ser más Calculador y calmado con respecto a la lucha

Bueno he aquí el final del capítulo, asi que, espero que no se vayan a impacientar con respecto a la pelea, ya que en el próximo capítulo estoy seguro que aparecerá, y ahora unas preguntas para que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

¿Cuál es el secreto que oculta Takeshi?

¿Qué fue lo que les hice a Dan y a Takuya para que estuvieran tirados en el suelo y con un chichón?

¿Qué es lo que hará Suzie de importante en este Fic?

¿Por qué puse "cuñados", "primo" y "su hermano y su primo" en el fic refiriéndome a Takuya y a Dan?

¿Cuándo Zoe vio el torso desnudo del Takuya del Futuro?

¿Qué planea JP?

¿Por qué aparecieron enojados Tai y Sora?

Bueno, esas son todas las preguntas asi que, hasta la próxima, y en este capitulo SI pondré el URL de mi otro fic, se despide _**Uchiha 1507**__**Sayonara**_

**Aqui les dejo el URL de mi otro fic llamado _Guerra Digimon Kai: _**  
s/9424814/1/Guerra-Digimon-Kai


End file.
